


裹尸布/Shroud

by Axel007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, 丧尸AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 软科技，很多情节逻辑上不太紧密。可能会坑（。）





	1. Chapter 1

直升机的轰鸣在顶楼响起时，Michael正在地下二楼的实验室里对比PX-125感染者血液与常人血液。  
警报器在十分钟前就响起，短暂的红光闪烁后，叮咚的提示音响起，光线恢复了正常。广播中传来悦耳动听的女声：“‘曙光号’卫生监测站全体人员请注意，曙光号’卫生监测站全体人员请注意，感染者已突破安全区第二道防线，请迅速撤离至顶楼等待救援，请迅速撤离至顶楼等待救援……”  
Michael在显微镜下蹙眉。自从五年前PX-125在全世界爆发以来，这种被称为“僵尸代码”的感染体一发不可收拾，卫生医疗组织成立了全球范围内的研究小组研制对策，但科学家们惊讶地发现PX-125的基因有大部分没有收录，研究进展缓慢。Michael原本是生物基因工程组一名研究真菌基因碱基对排列的博士，瘟疫爆发的几个月后，他被调入了研究组。  
世界上的安全区越来越少，危险区越来越多，被摧毁的国家也在增长。  
今天早上军方送来一批刚到的感染者。抽取血液后，Michael坐到他的实验室，难得有机会观察新鲜的病原体。  
感染者血液里，血细胞无序地排列，体积较大的白细胞早已死去。他细细注视，在凝固的暗红色血浆里发现了一些不起眼的黑色颗粒物。  
孢子。  
Michael警觉起来。  
在瘟疫没有爆发之前，当他在哥伦比亚大学学习时曾在图书馆的电子阅览室看到对一种特殊真菌的记载。在热带原始森林里有一种真菌，以昆虫为宿主，控制它们的行为使自己繁衍。【1】这种真菌存在的时间比喜马拉雅山脉隆起的时间还久，迄今为止这种真菌如何控制宿主仍是未知。  
Michael放大观察倍数注视着玻片，黑红色血液里漂浮着各种形态的孢子。他疑心之前就有人发现过，但并未引起重视。研究组的重点放在病毒上，无论是感染方式还是发病症状，都无疑指向病毒。 Michael觉得这个情况应该立刻上报。  
他匆匆在电脑上截取了视图，用打印机打下，同时飞快地收拾东西，匆匆将几分白纸夹在手臂下，然后推开实验室的门，朝电梯跑去。  
大厅里一个人都没有了，只有阳光下的绿植蓬勃生长。  
警报声在五分钟前便已停止。  
Michael困惑地扫视了一眼凌乱不堪的大厅。过去的四年多，他们转移了多次，从一个安全区转到另一个。然而今天，他一个人面对空无一人的巨大建筑，竟然觉得人类文明恐怕走到了尽头。  
他打了个寒颤。  
电梯门缓缓关上。  
建筑物不算高，地下二楼很快便升到五楼。他爬上通向天台的楼梯，在钻出幽暗的楼道后惊愕地发现天空中只剩下三架运输机在不算高的半空中排成“V”字队型。惶恐击中他的心，他俯视街道，听见一辆军用卡车匆匆离开的引擎声。几个感染者正追着汽车尾气，徒劳地伸出手臂发出嘶嘶声。  
Michael愣在原处。他确信直升机上有人注意到自己没有出现。他们没有等自己，感染者已经进入了街区。  
风翻动他手中的纸张，发出格拉格拉的声响。Michael下意识地抱紧它们，仿佛那是他仅剩的信念。  
全世界只剩他一人。  
他注视着直升机逐渐远离，感染者渐渐占据了街道。

————————————  
【1】更多相关信息请查阅百度百科“僵尸蚂蚁”


	2. Chapter 2

1  
“‘52赫兹’，‘52赫兹’，感染者已突破防线，立刻起飞，立刻起飞。”  
“Copy that.”飞行员回过头，对坐在机舱的碧眼男子侧头，“Paradise中尉，我们必须走了，感染者已经突破防线。”  
“是的，我听见了，”男子的眼睛眯了起来，骷髅型口罩下好像露出一个笑，他迟疑了一下，解开安全带站起身，“我去找Michael。David，告诉我最近的安全区在哪里。”  
“亚特兰大。”他对面的士兵担忧地看了眼他，“Lucifer，你确定？这里离亚特兰大有三千公里，在感染者中你们走不到这么远。”  
“Well，事实上，我正打算打破这项记录。”Lucifer笑起来，他跳下直升机，在拉上舱门前说，“飞吧，中士。那个迷路的博士是我哥。”  
Lucifer持枪跑向楼梯口，直升机很快在他身后起飞，吹起一大片气流。  
他一层楼一层楼地找，大喊Michael的名字。在走到三楼时看到电梯上跳动的数字。Lucifer摘掉脸上的口罩，紧绷的小腿松弛下来，带着一丝恶毒的恶意朝楼上走去。  
他想看见Michael绝望的神情，然后在看到他时脸上重新浮现希望。  
他有些过分迷恋自己的长兄，想要控制住他，让他的情绪为自己起伏。  
听上去有些残忍，但Lucifer从青春期后就习惯了自己过度强烈的占有欲。他为止付出情感的那些人，他忍不住想将他们留下，占据所有的感情。  
可能与从小丧母有关，Lucifer喜欢被重视，尽管手段并不光彩。  
他慢悠悠地晃荡到楼梯口，突然拉开沉重的金属门，发出刺耳的吱呀一声。  
“上午好，Michael，”他愉悦地笑起来，全然不顾脚下缓缓走动的尸体，漂亮的蓝眼睛里反射出一片璀璨的阳光，“我想，你还没有蠢到在自己工作的地方迷路吧？”  
他满意地看见Michael的注意力被重新调动起来。他打着响指，优雅地走到他身边，刚想说些什么却被Michael一把抓住胳膊，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“顺道来接你，谁知道你迟到了呢。”Lucifer无所谓地耸耸肩，企图挣脱开Michael的手，嘴里的口香糖嚼得啪啪响。  
“为什么要留下？为什么不和他们一起走？”  
“我得来找你，Michael。你是我哥。”  
Michael沉默了。Lucifer吐掉口香糖，注意到他胳膊下的纸张，“那是什么？你为什么迟了?”  
Michael这才想起自己的研究报告。他挽住Lucifer的胳膊，朝室内走去。“一份需要尽快上报的报告。Lucifer，我想我可能找到病因了。”  
“什么？如果你迟到就能找到这场瘟疫的病因，那也不赖。”Lucifer笑了起来，习惯握枪的指尖在触碰到Michael的身体时突然收起了笑。他感到自己的心跳漏了一拍，而他很明确那是什么。  
他很久不见他了。  
回到五楼，Michael启动自己待机的电脑，登录自己的在研究组的账号，找到最高负责人Steven Cooper。  
“Cooper博士，我想我们的研究可能有新进展了。”他将手中打印下的记录放到摄像头面前，指着不起眼的黑点告诉他，“还记得僵尸蚂蚁吗？O.unilateralis，我有个大胆的猜想，PX-125可能也是由真菌感染引起的。它们的宿主不再是昆虫，而变成了人类。它们控制宿主，需要繁衍。事实上，如果瘟疫的源头不是病毒，这就恰好解释了为什么干扰素对僵尸病毒的治疗效果微乎其微。”  
Michael本以为Steven Cooper起码会露出些许惊讶之情，但他只看到屏幕上的男人换个个坐姿。他似乎在思索什么，最后放下靠在下颚的右手，朝后瘫进旋转椅里。“Paradise博士，我不得不告诉你，近期云图卫星给我们传来的照片显示，你的猜想完全成立，”电脑上的男人神情仍然严肃，“我们已经意识到了，只是在确定消息可靠之前暂且还未公布。PX-125最初爆发的地点已经出现了少数这样的案例。在潮湿背阴的地方，宿主已经完全死去，身上长出了疑似菌斑的东西。但是，在取得样本之前，我们暂且还不能确定那究竟是什么。可能是，也可能不是。现在世界的局势不允许我们轻易犯错。”  
Michael的脑海里一个念头电光火石地闪过。僵尸蚂蚁出现往往不是一只，而是一群。第一个病变的蚂蚁会将孢子散布到整个蚁穴。他紧张起来：“博士，如果它们像O.unilateralis那样，我还有一个猜想。”  
“请说，Paradise博士。”  
“感染可以通过不止血液的方式传播。我们可能都被感染了。”Michael吞下口中分泌的唾液，人们对僵尸病毒所知甚少，倘若真如他想的如此，整个人类文明很快将不复存在，“无论有没有被宿主抓伤，我们死后，都可能变成那样的东西，甚至新生儿也无法避免。”

Lucifer对Michael的工作不感兴趣，他四处转悠，在类似休息室的地方找到一盒拆开的巧克力棒。撕开一条塞进嘴里，Michael的脚步声在他背后突然响起。  
“报告完了，Michael？”他口齿不清，转过身后发现Michael的神情无比凝重，他问他“怎么了”，可对方一点回答都不给，径直把他赶进电梯，回到地下室。“把袖子卷起来，Lucifer。”  
“怎么了？”Lucifer将吃了一半的巧克力棒丢进垃圾桶卷起袖子，Michael找到一支针管换上针头，扎进他白皙的胳膊里抽了少量鲜血，简单制做样本玻片放到显微镜下。  
“怎么了？”Lucifer放下袖子，他凑过去，Michael迅速调好光倍，绷直的身体在某一瞬间陡然崩裂，好像失去了支撑的橡皮筋。他走过去，抓住长兄的肩膀狐疑地询问。哪怕是他也察觉到了空气中弥漫的紧张。  
“Lucifer，”Michael抬起头，他的蓝眼睛里满是被窒息似的痛苦，“你被感染了。不，不只你。Lucifer，全人类都完了。”


	3. Chapter 3

2  
“我们得离开，Michael。”  
“不，绝不。Lucifer，我还要做研究，这个课题必须继续。”Michael摊开手，餐桌对面坐着他漫不经心用叉子拨弄着通心粉的弟弟。他烦躁地将自己的午餐猛地推到Lucifer面前，塑料餐盘碰撞发出一声底响。“我有时觉得你根本不关心人类，Lucifer，尽管你对我和Dad说你参军是为了救人，可你杀的人或许比你拯救的更多。”他压抑自己发泄不出来的怒火，烦躁地皱眉对Lucifer怒目而视。Lucifer挑起一侧的眉毛，惊讶地做了个“哦”的嘴型。  
硕大的餐厅里只剩他们。  
烦躁极了。  
Michael注视Lucifer英俊的脸庞，金黄的头发落在额角，湛蓝的眼睛好像深邃的大西洋。  
他想起四年前Lucifer执意参军。那时危机爆发才不久，父亲和长兄都试图让他放弃这个念头。二十二岁的Lucifer笑起来，摆出一副认真又单纯的神情，轻而易举地骗过了疼爱他的家人。  
“Dad是内科医生，Michael是研究组的博士，你们都在帮助人们，我也想这么做，”那天下午他穿着军装回来，坐在客厅的沙发上单手拉开一听啤酒，嘴角努出两个浅浅的微笑，“Dad，Michael，我知道你们是为我好，但我已经成年了，有权利选择我自己的未来。我选择保护平民。”  
木已成舟， 他已经报名了。  
Lucifer去军队报道的同一天，Michael收拾好自己的东西，离开生物基因工程在纽约的总部去代号“曙光”的世界卫生组织研究小组。他担心自己唯一的弟弟，同时放心不下身在纽约的父亲。让Michael略感安慰的是，Lucifer说的对，他们都在为人类奉献。  
他弟弟的眼里有两个世界。阳光下它是美好而安详的，但云翳涌来，阴暗就降临，深沉的瞳仁深处泛不起一丝涟漪。他看着Michael的目光有时让他觉得恐惧，好像一匹狡猾的野兽在算计如何追捕选中的猎物。  
“Michael，你留在这里只能等死！”Lucifer的脸颊上泛起一片绯红，不是因为激动而是愤怒，“Michael，为了你好，也是为了剩余的人类！研究中心关卡重重，那些东西的确进不来，但是一年后呢？两年后呢？等这里的补给消耗完了呢？现在最近的安全区离我们三千公里，以后呢？五千，一万？你打算在怎么在越来越多感染者的包围里出去？更何况留在这里，你得不到新鲜的样本，”Lucifer交叠双腿冲Michael眯起眼睛，他加快的语气逐渐平缓下来，可仍旧阴沉，“你得不到那些死去感染者的样本。你是研究这个的，Michael，全世界可能只有个位数的人懂这些了。你的价值远远超乎你的想象。”  
Michael的神色逐渐平缓。Lucifer说的有理，他微微噘嘴紧盯自己的长兄，脸上的表情好像一个稚气未脱的十五岁少年。  
“好吧，”Michael妥协了，“我们尽快离开。”  
Lucifer的脸上这才浮现出一丝微笑。  
Michael把自己的午餐挪回来，沉默地嚼起餐盘里冷掉的咖喱饭。  
他为自己说出的话感到抱歉。自从七岁那年母亲死后，他就一直告诉自己，Lucifer不是和常人不一样，他只是缺少爱，尽管当他还是孩子的时候，和Lucifer同年龄的孩子都不喜欢他。  
他是最好的。最好的总是遭到孤立的。  
他习惯去保护Lucifer，七岁的男孩捧着四岁弟弟的脸说你的未来一片光明。  
他也习惯每天夜晚在弟弟额头上落一个轻柔如羽毛的晚安吻，和他轻声说晚安。  
他只是……越来越不明白自己的幼弟了。Michael离家去大学后，他们的变化都赶不上让对方去了解，每一次短暂的见面，他看到Lucifer挺拔起来的脊梁与褪去稚气的眉骨。他们相互深爱，可对于对方身上的变化都在困惑。  
上一次见面是在父亲的葬礼上。他在工作时被一个发狂的感染者咬伤，两天之后死于伤口感染和高烧，被警方一刀刺穿了头颅。他没料到他会在今天看到自己的弟弟，是他来护送他们去安全区，又是他留下了等待自己，朝他走来时阳光跳跃在他头发的末梢。  
宛如天使。  
Michael悄悄抬起眼睑，Lucifer正专注地对付自己不算丰盛的午餐。  
起码他专注的样子还和以前一样。  
Michael不安的心平复了。他觉得刚刚经历了一次不算大的争吵后他们已经和好。  
 


	4. Chapter 4

3  
简单收拾一下之后二人离开了工作区去地下停车场。Lucifer将背包和肩上的M16扔到一辆军用越野车后座，解开自己的colt丢到Michael手里。  
“Michael，我们出去之后保护好自己。”他的脸上仍然挂着无所谓的微笑，邪气又天真。他的风镜还挂在脖子上，此时也被推上额头。  
“你有把握带我们到安全区吗？”Michael拉开副坐车门，嘟嚷着系上安全带。  
“值得一试。”Lucifer咧开嘴角，如同狡點的孩童一样。他点火发动越野车，拉动手闸缓缓开出停车场。  
研究中心位于安全区边缘，感染者并不密集，出城也较方便。Lucifer加大马力，撞开挂上锁链的后门，几个感染者注意到了他们，张开干瘪的嘴朝他们扑过来。Lucifer吹了声口哨，加档大力踩下油门，急速转动起来的轮胎在柏油地面上掀起一小片飞尘，接着带着他们飞驰。  
引擎的生意吸引了街上所有的感染者。这些失去意识的人类像狗一样听觉灵敏，潮水一般向街上唯一的活物涌去。腐臭的气味在夏天的阳光下蔓延，Michael抱紧胳膊，右手情不自禁地握紧colt的枪柄。  
他侧过脸去观察Lucifer，发现不知何时他又开始嚼起口香糖，注意到Michael的目光甚至歪头吹起一个泡泡。  
他看上去一点都不紧张，Michael增加了点信心 ，在座椅上稍稍直起身子。  
“我们能做到的，对吗？”  
“What，你说是活着出城，还是活着进入安全区？”Lucifer把泡泡嚼回去，蓝眼睛迷人地一弯，“可惜我一个都没有把握。”  
“你是在开玩笑吧？”Michael瞪他，于此同时他们的车撞倒了一具尸体，如同沙袋的尸体滚过他们的车身，在车前留下污浊的体液，然后撞到车顶，发出咣当的响声。Michael下意识地抓紧安全带，他的弟弟绝对是故意的，“Lucifer！”  
而Lucifer只是回应了他一串大笑。“我们已经不在安全区了，甚至隔离区都不是。习惯它，Michael。”  
他已经是入伍四年的老兵了，对付这些感染者早已习以为常。瘟疫刚刚爆发，军队还下令不许射杀仍有意识的感染者，将他们送往医院企图救治，那时刚刚在军队报道的Lucifer就扬起脸嬉皮笑脸地说早晚有一天他们会后悔的。事实上果然如此，抗生素不能阻止人们死去，然后复活，将疾病在健康的人群中传染开。  
说这话的时候Lucifer不知道自己的父亲也会这么死去。后来回想却滋生出诅咒般的意味。  
而后危机越来越严重，治疗药物研发进展却依旧缓慢。行尸逐渐占据了温暖的南方海岸，东北部的气候似乎不对他们胃口，传染的速度比起气候温和的地方缓慢一倍，可随着时间流逝，它们还是渐渐占据了所有的州。  
Lucifer不止一次在梦中被警报惊醒，匆匆穿上衣服被送往隔离区清除扫荡，或者组织群众离开。沦为危险区的地方时常出现大规模的尸潮，轰炸机就开过去，往布满尸体的大街上投下炸弹。这些拖缓了传播速度，但人们的忧虑一天天加重。没有解药，无论怎样人类都会走向灭亡。  
Lucifer不在乎。那些死去的人和他一点关系都没有，他懒得为他们付出情感。刚刚入伍时他会为溅到身上的尸液反复清洗衣物和身体，久而久之也变得麻木。  
今早收到命令时，Lucifer听到“曙光号”，猛然想起Michael也在那里。尸潮向成为隔离区的安全区涌去，军队根本阻挡不了。他们飞过去，负责确保研究组成员的安全。在空中Lucifer看见市区没来得及撤走的军民被从车里、街上拖出来，活动的尸体在他们四周围成形状怪异的霸王花。Lucifer嗤之以鼻，这种时候待在室内躲起来比匆忙出逃安全得多；他同时担心兄长的安危，不过知道研究中心关卡林立，感染者很难进入，他也不太担心了。  
Michael不一样，他一直生活在安全区，对感染者的知识仅限于光学显微镜下变异的组织。他固执又愚蠢，压根不知道如何保护好自己，Lucifer想，可是全人类的希望也许就在他身上。  
真是讽刺。  
Lucifer不打算告诉Michael他在直升机上看到了什么。他从西部出城，上了高速后就把感染者甩在了身后。  
“Lucifer，亚特兰大在北边，”Michael说，“你在向西开。”  
“Yep，”Lucifer眯起眼睛，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，“我知道，但我们得先出城，其次再找路。副座上的没权利指手画脚。”  
感染者从东南来。Lucifer确信市中心一片混乱，通往北部亚特兰大的出城路堵得要死。他预感到十二个小时之后那里的人都将在塞得同香肠一样的路上被感染者咬死，但是，wait，和他有什么关系？他的任务不是救人而是护送Michael这样的医学博士。他在完成任务而已。  
要是Michael知道了，恐怕会要他返程，尽力去救人吧。  
Dad就是这么教他的。而Michael是父亲的好战士。  
好在Michael不再追问。他沉默地闭上眼睛，厌倦似的把脑袋靠在座椅上。  
不知怎地，Lucifer松了口气。  
他只在乎他唯一的家人。这个世界要完了，Lucifer觉得自己活得下去；好吧，既然Michael不行，他就尽力保护好这个世界吧。啊，Michael。Lucifer讨厌自己如此爱自己的长兄。  
他在十七岁就明白了，Michael是他的软肋。他妥协了，自暴自弃地在恼火与喜悦之中默认自己的情感。  
想亲吻他的黑发，他澄澈的瞳仁，他裸露在外的颈脖，他棱角分明的锁骨。他想把自己的长兄变成自己的，冠上自己的名字，Lucifer Paradise。  
最初拿起枪的几个星期里，他梦见自己的兄长。他在血污里端着枪，半自动式冲锋枪震得他虎口疼痛，Michael穿着崭新的白大褂，走上来擦干净他身上的污迹，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。  
 


	5. Chapter 5

4  
又来了。  
路上单调的风景让Michael昏昏欲睡，原本对危险区的恐惧在一个小时的风平浪静后被抛到脑后。他困了，脑袋倚在玻璃上打了个盹。  
Lucifer注意到他哥的身体倾斜得有些不太正常后打算伸手拍醒他，可伸到一半又缩了回来。通往天边的公路笔直而嶙峋，铅灰色的云层在湛蓝的天空上迅速飘浮。  
云层遮住了太阳。光线暗了下来。  
又来了。  
Lucifer揣测他哥哥是不是故意的。有时他觉得迷恋自己兄弟的不仅他一人，Michael，Michael太维护他了，从小就是，现在也是。他甚至怀疑Michael是故意的。  
引诱他，让他迈出万劫不复的第一步。  
Lucifer的余光从Michael的领口滑进衣服里，又不该似的移开目光。  
我有什么好怕的。Lucifer想。世界都完了。  
他贴上去，飞快地吻了吻Michael的脸颊，仅片刻便迅速分开。  
两小时后，Michael还没醒。Lucifer找了个出口下了高速。他在路边停下车，在服务站找到一份地区。小镇看上去已经荒废很久，原本的居民在几个月前便离开了。  
野草在路边疯张，该过了原本的绿化带里的植物。  
好像不该存在的情愫，在最初纯洁美好的感情中扎根，最终把它们尽数毁掉。  
Lucifer在架子上抽出一份地图打开，仔细研究一会儿后突然听见服务区内传来脚步。他警觉地折起地图塞进口袋，迅速从枪套里摸出M1911,。拉开保险栓，Lucifer侧身谨慎朝脚步传来的地方靠近。  
他闻到一阵腐臭，这不是个好迹象。在拐角的地方突然转身正对被建筑物挡住的过道，三个感染者转身看向他，一个小腿处的组织变黑坏死，一个肚肠被掏空，肋骨摇摇欲坠，一个只剩了上半身，下半身只拖着两条孤零零的大腿骨，趴在地上注视突然出现的Lucifer。  
在它们眼里，自己可能是突然出现的晚餐。  
Lucifer咧了咧嘴角，双手握枪瞄准第一个感染者，一枪命中他的头颅。第二枪打进第二个感染者的胸膛，仅剩的组织器官掉了一地，第三枪，他放倒了第二个感染者。  
Michael被枪声惊醒，翻身起来时没有看见自己的弟弟。车不知何时已经停了，他的脖子僵硬疼痛，但他顾不上这些，拿起一直紧握在手心的colt冲出去，朝枪声发出的地方跑去。  
年长的那个习惯了把幼小的弟弟护在身后，哪怕弟弟长大了，变得更高更强，作为兄长的本能也在驱使他朝他跑去。  
Lucifer不能有事。  
他的未来应该一片光明。  
Lucifer用军刀解决了第三个。四周再没有感染者的迹象，但镇子上恐怕还有，此时可能正在朝这里走来。Lucifer不想多做停留，往回走时突然停下脚步，折回用靴子拨开倒下的感染者尸体。  
天空比往常阴沉得更早。云层逐渐积聚，风吹了起来。  
碎肉挂在被子弹撕裂裂的肋骨上，但让Lucifer在意的不是这个。  
伞菌。  
“Lucifer！”Michael的声音在身后响起，紧接着是一串急匆匆的脚步，“怎么了？你没事吧？”  
“看看这个。”Lucifer冲米黄色的菌类努努嘴，Michael焦虑地看他一眼，直到确信他没有事后目光才顺着他的滑到令人作呕的尸体上。  
“这是不是你们说的真菌？”Lucifer指着一片菌落。它们紧紧依偎在一起，在暗红的血污中显得娇小柔嫩。谁会想到这种菌类竟然长在尸体上呢？  
Michael下意识地点点头，又赶忙摇摇头。“不，现在还不能确定，我得取样，拿到实验室后才能得出结论。”他折回去，从车上拿下一个包裹，戴上手套用医用镊子夹起一株真菌装进材料带，待塑料袋封好才站起身，Michael推推弟弟，“走吧。”  
漫不经心的笑又浮现在Lucifer脸上。“Michael，你的职业真让我佩服。”  
“不要吵。”Michael扫了他一眼。  
他本以为弟弟会和自己再争执两句，而Lucifer只是耸耸肩，跳上车开始加档。  
他们再一次上路，Lucifer开始朝北走了。小镇上仍旧空荡荡的，没有预想之中的感染者朝他们跑来。Lucifer希望它们遇见的只镇子上最后的三个感染者。  
天空压得更低了，浮云在远处一座教堂的顶部滑过，屋顶上的十字架几乎划破云层。


	6. Chapter 6

5  
他们最终在雨点落下前找到了可以暂且过夜的地方。郊外树立着一座孤独的房屋，山毛榉在房子前投下一片阴影。Lucifer将车停进车库，放下卷帘。他端着枪走进屋，示意Michael不要动。客厅里没人，厨房，卫生间也没有。Lucifer拧开卧室的门，一股恶臭扑面而来，呛了口气后Lucifer赶忙屏住呼吸。  
蠕虫在尸体的脸上爬来爬去。尸体的手中抱着一把猎枪，脑后溅出彩墨似的血花。  
看起来是自杀。  
恶心透了。  
Lucifer关上门。“安全。”他说，将肺里污浊的空气吐出来，顺手指了指身后的门，“这间卧室不能用了。相信我，你不会想进去。”  
“尸体吗？”Michael皱眉。  
“算是吧，万幸，不会动。”Lucifer显然仍旧郁闷。 他拉开冰箱，断电的后机器显然没有工作，Lucifer从鼻子哼出一阵哀怨。摔上冰箱门前他还是顺手从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒。  
“希望这个没过保质期。”他嘟嚷着，拧开瓶盖灌了一口。  
“小心酒驾。”Michael拨了一下电灯开关，不起作用。他冲自己弟弟微微扬起嘴角，而对方从厨房壁橱里找到一个豌豆罐头丢给他。  
“Yeah，对啊，难道没人告诉过你别给拿枪的人贴罚单吗？”Lucifer找到开罐器，给自己开了罐头，拿起叉子坐到Michael身边，“好消息和坏消息，先听哪一个？”  
“坏的。”Michael拨弄起他的豆子。噢，豆子。  
“Well……”Lucifer略显尴尬地挠了挠头，“uh，楼下的卧室里有个死人……我想今晚我们要挤一张床了。”  
Michael无声地笑起来。雨点落下了，玻璃在他们脸上反射出深浅不一的光斑。  
“不算太坏。好消息呢？”  
“好消息是——”Lucifer竖起手指，“浴室还能用。我可以把身上的尸臭味洗一洗。”  
“同样算不上太好，Lucy。”  
“是吗？”Lucifer露出一个天真的笑，他很高兴Michael的眼底也流露出些许欣悦的神色。是的，坏消息不算太坏，但Lucifer有他自己的打算。  
抱紧他。是的，抱紧他。  
Lucifer从未对任何一件事感到羞愧，任何一件事中自然包括爱上他哥。只是有时他会想如果mam在会不会是另外一副情景，可他完全不记得母亲的模样，只能从照片中寻觅一个死去的影子。Michael小时候奶声奶气地告诉他说mam在世时最爱的就是Lucifer，可他觉得自己尴尬极了——他一点印象都没有。  
Michael像dad，黑发蓝眼，是注定将一生奉献的士兵，而Lucifer，Lucifer像照片上那个金发碧眼的女人，连他自己都不得不承认他们连五官轮廓都有几分相似。  
他有时会埋怨父亲爱他的病人胜过自己，而Michael是个听话的儿子，听父亲的话选择了生物学。所有人都说dad最疼爱的是自己的小儿子，但Lucifer不信，他知道他爱的是全人类。  
让他感到莫名的愤怒。  
如果母亲还活着，dad对家庭的爱会更多吧。  
这样他也不会一而再再而三地向兄长讨一个晚安吻，他也不会爱上他的哥哥。  
他的目光滑进他衣服里时，看见他脖子上挂着的十字架。它好像在朝Lucifer宣告他的贞洁。Lucifer是邪恶又污秽的，Michael是人类曙光。黑暗污染不了光明，就像光一昧地照耀着黑暗，黑暗却不接受光。【1】  
天空彻底阴沉下来后Lucifer让Michael先睡，他坐在客厅的藤椅上，透过窗帘的缝隙紧盯屋外。几个感染者在雨中出现又消失，黑色的轮廓如同胃里沉甸甸的绿豆，滚动碰撞让他有想吐的冲动。  
扯掉就好了。十字架。  
Lucifer疲惫地闭上眼睛。  
他又检查了一遍门窗，确定一切都上锁之后回到Michael身边。他哥哥掀起一角被子朝边上挪了挪，在Lucifer躺下时自然地凑过来，和小时候一样在他额前落了个晚安吻。  
“晚安，Lucy。”  
Lucifer的身体在某一刻陡然紧绷，而当Michael翻身缩回被子里后发现是自己想得太多。他的身体逐渐放松下来，小声呢喃着“你也是，Michael”。他假装自己不想要那个晚安吻，埋怨哥哥还把自己当个孩子，然而实际上，他难以忽视胸口传来的阵阵失望。  
他的胃又开始粘稠起来。

【1】语出《圣经》“光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。”


	7. Chapter 7

6  
Lucifer没有睡好。他的下半夜被各种各样的梦境困扰，鲜血，子弹，匕首，白大褂。他在里面反复徘徊，如同走进迷宫的孩童。最恐怖的一个梦里，他梦见自己的颅骨生生裂开，从里面钻出一个巨大的蘑菇。  
他从这个噩梦中惊醒后再也睡不着了，哗啦啦的雨声还在继续，窗帘外微微透出亮光。尽管如此，离天亮仍然尚早。  
都怪Michael说什么操蛋的蘑菇。  
Lucifer若有所思地扭头看了看自己熟睡的兄长。被褥柔软地覆盖在他身上，勾出一条让人想入非非的线条。  
“哦，Lucifer。”他轻声自嘲起来，转过身双臂伸到长兄的腰间，毫不客气地抱紧了他。他恶意十足地将腿间的性器贴在Michael的股缝，心跳在Michael扭动身体发出不满的哼哼声时又加剧了几分。好在Michael不再动弹，呼吸变得平和，再次进入梦乡。而Lucifer，在他身后咬着牙，偷偷摸摸地等到Michael熟睡之后贴上去轻轻嗅闻他脖间不知名药物的清香。  
“Fuck you，Michael。”Lucifer心想。  
早上醒来的时候Michael觉得不舒服。  
他从来不知道自己弟弟有睡觉喜欢抱人的习惯，而该死的，他觉得自己屁股后面正顶着他弟弟的东西。  
算不上讨厌，只是……感觉怪异极了。Michael推开Lucifer的一条手臂，昨天被扎过针的地方留下一个浅浅的紫色淤痕。  
Michael屏住呼吸企图从床上坐起，腿间却突然滑进来一只手。  
“Lucifer！”Michael恼怒地抓住那只手，而他弟弟只是恶意十足地捂住了他的阴茎便让他松开劲，Lucifer恶作剧成功似的笑起来。  
“Michael，你硬了。”  
“放手！”Michael揪住Lucifer额角的一缕金发，把他弟弟半个身子从床上提起来，他咽了口吐沫，长舒一口气企图冷静下来，“Lucifer，我不是你泡上的什么姑娘……唔……”  
那只手不安分地开始撸动早晨充血勃起的性器，指缝穿过指尖在柱体上打转，“Michael，让我帮你。”语气听上去既不怀好意又十分诚恳。  
“Lucifer你发什么疯……”  
“让我帮你，好吗？”Lucifer打断他的话，语速很快但是并不粗鲁，诚恳的大眼睛像两盏蓝灯笼。他反扣住Michael的手，拉到嘴边亲吻他的手背，反复呢喃“好吗”。Michael颤抖着，紧咬嘴唇，胸膛起伏。  
“不，不行，Lucifer，快让我起来……”  
然而Lucifer只是固执地翻身压过Michael，面对面露出那种孩子气的神情：“你不相信我，Mickey？”  
“这是两码事。”Michael纠正。Lucifer的手却乘机伸到他腿间，抓住小Michael套弄起来。粗糙的指腹隔着底裤划过马眼，Michael咬住下唇，涨红了脸捏住Lucifer的胳膊。  
“你……从哪里学的？”  
得到鼓励似的，Lucifer越发卖力，双手包裹住柱体，得意地眉飞色舞。  
“你……没有过？”他试探着询问。  
Michael深吸一口气，他当然知道自己弟弟没有说出的是什么。垂下眼帘，他躲开Lucifer饶有兴趣的注视。“……我没有时间……”  
Lucifer爆发出一阵爽朗的笑，紧接着不依不饶地贴过去，兴致勃勃地凑在Michael耳边询问：“那我是第一个碰这里的男性？Michael，我知道你是个工作狂，可你为什么不能像个正常男性一样，偶尔找个小角落，好好坐下来哼支小曲touching yourself呢？”【1】  
他说着话，同时加重捏了一把阴茎头部。Michael突然喘息着推开他，从床上翻身下来。  
“没有第二次，Lucifer！”他对自己金发的弟弟大吼，脸色通红好像一个西红柿，连耳尖都透出一抹诱人的粉红色。Lucifer不以为意地笑起来，看着Michael气急败坏地拿起昨夜丢在床边的衣服冲进浴室。  
Lucifer在他身后悠扬地吹了声口哨。

该死的，Lucifer今天吃错什么药了。  
Michael将开关拧到最大，花洒吱呀响了几声，终于碰出冰冷的水。Michael站到花洒下，让冷水从身上浇下去，令人血脉喷张的冲动十几秒后才压下去。水流沿着他的腿侧流下，Michael想起Lucifer湛蓝的注视自己的眼睛，捂着嘴在水声掩盖下发出一声刻意压低的呻吟。  
那股欲望又抬了头。  
Michael在心底骂了句脏话，闭上眼，自暴自弃地伸手碰了膨胀的欲望一下。  
操。

Michael神色阴郁地走出浴室时，Lucifer已经收好了东西，他将最后一听啤酒塞进包里，拉上拉链一抬头看见头发石头的Michael从楼梯上走下。  
“wow，Michael，你现在的表情就像要把我五马分尸一样。”Lucifer单肩跨上包，走过去亲昵地撞他一下。雨仍然没有停，Michael沉默的那段时间里沙沙的雨声像背景音乐一样填补了进去。  
“Lucifer，”Michael拉下脸，“这是最后一次。”  
他的话语好像流窜的空气，雨声中传来一阵不协调的响动。也许是一只猫，也许是一阵风，也许是一个感染者……总之无论什么都钻不进这份沉默，Lucifer挠了挠脑袋，思忖了半天，依旧不知道该说些什么来挽回。  
他自诩聪明的脑袋好像生锈了似的，颈部的关节啪啪作响。  
“……哦，”Lucifer尴尬地笑了笑，表示歉意地低下头，“我还以为……你会喜欢这个？”  
Michael扫他一眼，径直走向车库，没有说一句话。

 

【1】11季里的梗……哦好吧，我借用一下官方的糖。


	8. Chapter 8

7  
上午时分雨停了一会儿，昏沉的云朵在头顶一片片地流过。Lucifer时不时拿起无线电对讲机说上几句，无非就是几句“有人在吗？”但从未有人回答过。等待中嘈杂的声音传入耳膜，每当这是Michael就会摇下车窗，大口呼吸刮在脸上的凉风，等到几分钟脸颊吹疼再关上。风声呼呼滑过耳畔，如此反复又浮躁不安，甚至连他自己都觉察到了。Lucifer的余光在瞄向这里，他扭头，拒绝了对方微妙的关心。  
他们应该谈谈。Michael觉得首先提出的应该是自己，而现下他没有这份心情。  
他同时也在安心如果他开口询问会问出什么不该问的，引发短暂的争吵与长久的冷战，然后以与自己唯一的家人越走越远收场。  
万一Lucifer不是开玩笑怎么办？  
万一Lucifer是故意的怎么办？  
万一Lucifer……  
他不敢再想下去。Lucifer值得最好的，他本能地拒绝诋毁污秽弟弟的一切事物，转过头不去看它，可心中的惴惴不安却无从掩饰。  
不安，带着另外一些扰人心弦不明不白的情愫。  
总之不是开口的时候。Michael侧过身，佯装被窗外雨中寂静冷清的景色吸引。Lucifer的目光在他身上停留了好一会儿，玻璃窗上倒影出Michael自己的蓝眼睛与他弟弟军装的轮廓。他不了解那双相似的瞳仁里此刻正流露着怎样的情感，只能隐约看清Lucifer微微抿着的下唇。它苍白又锋利，脸颊上棱角分明的轮廓好像雕刻家手下坚硬的青铜。  
久久地，就在Michael深吸一口气打算回过头说上几句话时，Lucifer移开了目光，故意又偶然。Michael首先感到一阵轻松，接着莫名的失意与歉意涌上心尖。他旋即明白他弟弟看出他不想理他。Michael感到抱歉，想说些什么缓和气氛，最终一咬嘴唇，身体一绷又松懈下来。  
说些什么？再提一遍早上的事吗？  
Michael闭上眼睛，父亲的脸浮现在沉重的眼皮上，他躺在医院的重症监护室，电影似的，他看见自己坐在床边，握住父亲因高烧而滚烫的右手。窗户外的天空与今天一样阴云密布。  
“照顾好你弟弟，Michael。”这是他说出的最后一句话。他没有熬过那个晚上，当天凌晨便死在工作的地方。Michael守在门外，看着二十四小时工作的警察用刺刀刺穿了他的头颅，血迹洒在雪白的床单上，穿着生化服的护士移走了他的病床。  
父亲的遗体被床单裹起，好像耶稣的裹尸布。遗体被连夜送去火化。国家通过了紧急卫生法，一切保障健康人群的行为都是合法的。  
那时，Lucifer正在一个隔离区执行扫荡作业，他失去了睡在自己上铺的队友，最后还是不得不撤回安全区。他回来后立刻被告知自己的父亲已经死去两天，他的哥哥还在等他回去参加葬礼。

Michael觉得自己在摇晃的车厢中又短暂地睡着了，或者仅是迷迷糊糊地落入潜意识中。车窗上流动着雨水，雨滴击打树叶，落入泥土中。  
移动的车身戛然而止时，Michael还以为自己不过是从一个梦境里离开去了另一个，但他听见了身边车门打开的声音，斜飞的雨丝落在他肩上，吹来的空气凉爽甚至寒冷。他睁开眼，弟弟的脸与梦中一样，神情警惕，仿佛在担忧躲匿在黑暗中的怪物，只不过梦中的他更加年轻，几乎只是个男孩，非常英俊貌美。尽管如此，他还是找到了那双眼睛里隐藏的恐惧和凶兆。Lucifer下了车，他们停在一个郊区的加油站旁，雨水如闪亮的金属丝般穿过这个微风的上午，轻轻打在地面。  
Michael用了几秒分清现实与梦境，嗅了嗅车里潮湿粘稠的空气，觉得下车呆一会儿比较好。他跟在Lucifer身后，后者正在摆弄加油器。“Lucifer，你觉得我们还需要一些水和食物吗？”  
“Yeah，好啊，你去拿一些吧。”Lucifer是声音很沉闷，像一个渴了很久的人一样。  
怪异的感觉刺在Michael皮肤上。他看着Lucifer把管道连到加油孔上，机器缓缓运作起来。他移开目光，抱着双臂走向商店。  
哪儿有些不对。  
十几秒后，Michael的手抚上了商店的玻璃门，第六感使他突然抬起头。一双浑浊不清的眼睛正对着他，一具尸体站在收银台边，开始腐烂的手心里捧着一块血淋淋的内脏。  
血迹从收银台边延伸。  
那具尸体在观察他。  
“Lucifer！”  
他拔腿大喊，冷空气陡然窜进口腔，乘机滑入肺中，胸腔一阵刀割似的疼痛。他咽下多余的唾液，挂在门上的风铃急促地响起，一只冰冷而潮湿的手扭住了他的手腕。Michael转过身，险些在一滩水里滑到。发黑的口腔朝他咬来，他急忙用手肘顶住他的下颚。  
撞来的力道比他想象的大得多。他的大脑一片空白，喉咙间却发出一声被扭曲的尖叫。  
“Lucifer！”  
在听到Michael的第一声叫喊时Lucifer抬头丢下了手里的东西。他的心跳加快，下意识地冲自己的哥哥跑去，同时摸向腰间的枪。没有触及熟悉的铁器，Lucifer陡然意识到自己将枪留在了车上。感染者已经贴近Michael了，又是一声尖叫。Lucifer暗骂一句，瞥见Michael口袋里的colt，咬牙冲到感染者身后，胳膊绕过对方的腋下箍住他的肩膀。  
“Michael，你带着枪！”Lucifer大喊，拖拽着感染者艰难地退后，“崩了他！”  
感染者伸长手臂拉住Michael，干瘪的手指在他胳膊上留下淤痕。Michael的手碰到colt，他握紧了它，却抗拒似的摇头。  
“Lucifer，我从没……”  
“崩了他！”Lucifer打断他的话，金发遮住了一边的眼睛，被雨水打湿一角的条状发丝贴在额前，“Michael，快点！我拉不住这东西了！”  
Michael对上Lucifer的瞳仁。为了保护他Lucifer才站在这里。他本可以选择与直升机一起撤离，这是他第二次毫不犹豫地冲过来，站到自己身边。  
Michael想起对父亲承诺过的。Lucifer有时让他恐惧，可他仍然是他需要照顾的弟弟。  
他慌张又手忙脚乱地拉开保险栓，紧张得几乎握不住枪，感染者的拉扯下他差点把colt弄掉。枪口对上感染者的太阳穴，摇晃的脑袋撞击着枪管，震动传到他的手腕，又激烈又汹涌，与心跳合拍。  
他闭上眼，生平第一次颤抖着扣动扳机。


	9. Chapter 9

8  
Michael举着枪的手缓缓垂下，他大口喘息，觉得那柄colt比任何时候都重，好像要被扯断双臂一样，带着他恶心的胃，下坠，下坠。  
Lucifer挽着感染者的尸体——这一次他再也不会站起来了——他提住一口气，用力把他摔到一边。看到Michael，他伸手够过自己的枪。  
“嘿，你还好吧？”  
Michael压下翻上胃的酸水，他点点头，拉住弟弟的胳膊。  
“没事，Lucifer。实验室里见多了。”他努力对Lucifer笑一下，好让他安心。不过从他的表情中Michael就看出效果事如其反。Lucifer好像被人猛塞了一大口胡萝卜一样——他最讨厌的东西。  
“Yeah, fuck you ,Michael。”他说，反扣住哥哥搭在他手臂上的手，突然用力将他拉近怀里，自暴自弃似的低头咬住他的上唇，用力而且凶蛮，好像只是在发泄自己无缘无故的怒火。他的手滑到Michael的腿间，直白地握住对方的性器。Michael反射性地夹紧他的手，赶忙扣住他的手腕，摇头甩开喷洒在自己脸颊上炙热的气息。  
事实上，Lucifer不仅没有放开，甚至还变本加厉。他反握住Michael的手，像个十足的强奸犯一样拖着他，把他狠狠压上车前盖，面对自己扳开他的腿，单手撑在Michael腰侧，一手来回抚摸对方不经逗的性器。  
“Lucifer，你疯了……”Michael拉紧他弟弟胸前的衣襟 ，大腿顶在他的小腹，阻止他的进一步暴行。而Lucifer，被喊到名字的人，反而像是更有权力生气的那个。他的脸泛着红晕，对自己的哥哥怒目而视。  
“我没有！Michael，你差点就死了！”他说着，凭蛮力扯掉对方的皮带，一阵厮打之后最终将对方的裤子退到膝盖。他握住Michael的两只手，在喘息的间隙中嘶嘶地抽着气，随后又爆发出一阵困兽似的怒吼。  
“Michael，人类就要完了不是吗？我被感染了！我什么时候会变成那种东西？几个月？几年？Michael，我不管，我爱你，我从十七岁起就一直爱你！”  
他说着，眼睛里流露出格外澄澈的悲伤与惶恐。他的额头贴上Michael的，手上的力道也松了些许。暴露在空气中的触觉让Michael害怕又不适，但他不敢阖上腿或者拉上裤子，同时飞快地转动脑袋，思索十七岁的Lucifer身上发生了什么。  
父亲还活着。Lucifer在高中，一如既往地扮演着四处惹事的优等生的角色。而他自己，在哥伦比亚大学的实验室里，穿着公用的白大褂，用加速离心器做DNA提纯实验。  
乱哄哄的。一时间Michael想不起更多，好像一台超负荷运作的电脑，带不动同时运转的多个程序。  
“Mickey……”  
他弟弟把头埋到他颈脖间，手指划到他手间，表示歉意地碰了碰。他的低吟委屈又固执，若是换作从前，Michael恐怕会心疼。  
而现在，Michael只是抵触地收回手，蓄起力量等着他的下一步动作。  
Lucifer身体颤了颤。他抬起头，汹涌的蓝眼睛里凝聚着厚重的行云。突然地，他邪气地笑了笑，被刺痛的感觉若隐若现。他伸手，在长兄有所防备前瞬间扯下他脖子上的十字架。  
Michael张口，伸出手想抢回它，Lucifer玩弄地抽回手臂，当Michael再次伸手去抢时，他用力把它朝背后扔去。项链掉进了马路另一边的草丛里。  
杂草摇晃了一下，接着又摇晃了一下。起风了。  
Michael哑然失声。  
“你再也用不到它了，”审判似的，Lucifer宣布。他的腰挤进他的腿间，左手按在Michael肩上，右手则沿着大腿内侧缓缓抚摸。他的指尖很凉，Michael起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，逃避地闭上眼，鼻腔里发出一声压低的呜咽。  
“乱伦者去不了天堂。”Lucifer凶狠地笑起来，刻意加重了“paradise”这个词。绝妙的讽刺。他想，手指沿着会阴找到隐秘的入口，蛇一样在洞口停留了一阵，接着钻进Michael的身体。  
“Luci……”  
对方低低喊出他的名字，双手攥紧他胸前的衣襟。他的身体在阴冷的风里瑟瑟发抖，弓起身子身体里的异物。  
而Lucifer只是更坚定地固定住他的腰，不等他适应便塞进另一根手指。没Michael在他怀里绷紧身子，疼痛之下甚至未感觉到冷。他喘息着，眼前的世界一片湿润，双腿夹紧Lucifer的腰。  
“嘘，嘘，Michael，放松好吗？我爱你，你爱我吗？”Lucifer的吻贴着他的脸颊，声音中饱含痛苦，然而他的嘴角却是翘着的。他是个怪物。Michael抽泣着环住弟弟的脖子，在对方解开他衬衫扣子的时候看见腰间的colt。  
Lucifer的舌苔压过他裸露在外的乳尖，叼住一枚红果轻轻吮吸。酥麻感在他的胸口蔓延，体内的手指不坏好意地四处摸索。半抬头的阴茎靠在自己的性器上，炙热又下流。  
“嗯……”  
在戳到某一处时Michael不可抑制地低呼出声。他逃避似的挺直了腰，却像迫不及待把自己送给对方一样。他的乳珠被轻咬了一口，在他弟弟的挑逗下很快充血挺立。  
“这里？”Lucifer试探着加大力道按压Michael的腺体。电流似的触感从那个点迅速蔓延，让人腿软。他的大腿由于过分用力开始抽痛起来。  
“Lucifer……不要……”  
“不要？”Lucifer轻蔑地笑起来，他的手滑到他的腿间，握住对方挺立的性器帮他手淫，顶端的液体分泌出透明的液体弄湿他的手掌。他举起手，耀武扬威地在Michael面前伸展五指。  
“不要继续，还是不要停？”  
他说着，解开自己的裤子，同样湿润的性器对准私密的入口。他缓慢而坚定地挤进去，前端只没入一半便被卡在半路。他太紧了，第一次暴露在外，坚挺的内壁干涩而紧致。Lucifer俯下身，喘息着咬住Michael侧颈的一块皮肤，正打算用力顶入的时候感到Michael抽出了他别在身后的colt。赤裸的空气中传来子弹上膛的声响，冰冷的质感顶上他的额头。  
Lucifer抬起头。Michael的眼里噙满泪水。  
“……滚出去！”  
他握得很用力，可是手腕上却毫无防备。Lucifer紧绷起身体。要夺下他的枪，他有十足的把握。  
然而他没有这么做。  
他以一种悲哀的目光注视着自己的长兄，手掌从衬衫的下摆下伸进光滑的脊背，色情又挑衅地来回抚摸。Michael的颤抖更剧烈了。他的手指放在扳机上。  
“Lucifer，我发誓我会枪毙你！”  
而他身上的金发男子，拯救了他又让他痛苦的男子，只是如孩童般注视了他一会儿，随后露出一个邪恶又哀伤的笑。  
“不，你不会的。”他附身亲吻他的嘴唇，同时用力劈开他的身体。被填满的疼痛在下身蔓延，Michael吃痛地收缩内壁，费力地吞吐着挤进来的异物。  
“我们是同谋。”  
他低声说，同时伸手重重地甩了一下他的手腕，枪支贴着车身迅速滑落在潮湿的地上，发出清脆与钝重的碰撞声。  
“宝贝儿，我们可以慢慢来。”  
 


	10. Chapter 10

9  
Lucifer给了Michael十几秒钟适应，Michael察觉得到对方有多难熬。他吃痛地抽气，呜咽着被Lucifer翻过身，靠在倾斜的车身上被迫抬高腰部，像个妓女一样撅起屁股。Lucifer抽出性器，只留下前端还被包裹，接着用力撞进来，发出肉体碰撞的交合声。  
同谋。  
Michael失神地想。  
只要他不扣下扳机，不亲手杀死自己的弟弟，他们就是同谋。  
世界完了，Lucifer被感染了。他会死，然后会复活。  
他拉上了自己。  
他也救了自己。  
他强暴了自己。  
纷纷乱乱的思绪挤在Michael脑海里，吵闹着，喧哗着，骚动着，如同一串打了死结的丝线，他手捧它们企图从中找到一点头绪，仿佛只要找到最开始的那个点，然后沿着它好好整理，爆炸似的线条总会封存好，重回整齐，一切回归正常。  
Lucifer十七岁的时候，世界还没有那么糟糕。  
更年轻的时候他带过女朋友回来，叫Lilith还是Ruby？或许他带回过两个，但Michael已经记不清了。  
心尖上的疼痛让他疲惫地阖上眼帘，变成色块的世界如同陷入黑墨之中，眼皮上跳动的光斑杂乱无章。  
可耻的是尽管被强暴，Michael的身体却诚实地有了反应。Lucifer的抽插不再那么艰难，交合处逐渐湿润，谈不上舒服，酸涩的感受又疼又空虚，可Michael只想让他再快点、再快点。Lucifer的撞击一次比一次深，他抓紧Michael的手，仿佛将对方揉进自己身体一样用力。  
我爱你。  
他杂乱的气息流过Michael的后颈，呢喃声风一样在心底的空缺处发出呼呼的声响。空洞的撕裂声如同纸糊的窗户被扯开，让Michael想起七岁时被风吹走的风筝。  
当Lucifer最终离开他的身体时，Michael仍旧僵直着脊背，无意识地颤抖着，抱着双臂缓缓直起身体。他确信身体的某一处被撕裂了。Lucifer面无表情地提起裤子，把他落到地上的衣物塞进长兄无力握紧的手心里。他拾起colt，扣下保险栓，接着拉开车门把它丢进后座。  
“把衣服穿上，Michael，”他的声音冷漠，关上车门时整辆车都在震动，“你难道要我帮你吗？”  
当他们都是孩童时，Michael曾经让年幼的弟弟张开双臂，在上学前用心地帮他扣上衣服上的每一颗扣子。  
Michael的喉咙深处滚动起一片粘稠的嘘声。Lucifer不再看他。他给车加满油，绕过死去感染者的尸体跨进便利店。他在里面呆了很久，Michael有足够的时间整理好衣服，看他只觉得布料贴紧身体的感触恶心透了。穿或者不穿，他都觉得自己赤身裸体。  
Lucifer拎着速食食品与啤酒走出便利店，Michael已经回到了车上。他失魂落魄，脸色泛白，领口的两颗扣子被扯掉。  
他的十字架。  
Lucifer从车后绕到马路对面，依照记忆在草丛里翻找。当指尖触及过分冰凉的金属时，Lucifer如获至宝。他卷起白金项链塞进口袋，直起腰看到一百米外朝自己跑来的感染者。  
他不紧不慢地走到车边，关上车门发动引擎。一只肮脏的手拍上关紧的窗户，低吼在几厘米外响起。Lucifer踩下油门，将感染者甩开。  
他的哥哥仍旧放空目光注视笔直的道路，水洼在青灰色的路面上反射白光。Lucifer疑心他根本不知道自己走开了一会儿。  
雨又淅沥淅沥地下起来了。


	11. Chapter 11

10  
Michael站在久违的工作室里。他从未像今天一样热爱人类文明，热爱过去每天从自己身边经过的人。  
“Dr. Paradise，”他的同事Kathy，“曙光”工程组的另一名博士，在看到他时表示出惊讶，“我还以为再也看不到你了……”  
“我本来也这么想，Dr. White.”Michael很想冲她笑一笑，然而过去几天发生的事如同惊雷的余音仍在脑海里徘徊。类似金属碰撞的声音在看不见的地方盘旋。Michael偷偷抬眼扫视了一圈四周的人，一切都井然有序。听到这声音的只有他一个人。  
他径直走过她，来到二楼的会议厅。当他回到安全区的消息传开后，“曙光”行动最高负责人Steven Cooper立即要求Michael来到亚特兰大的卫生监测中心。这里聚集着世界上为数不多的真菌基因研究者。  
他们两天前遇见了沿着洲际公路前往蒙哥马利设置路障的军队。他们打算在那儿拦截涌来的尸群。Lucifer对他们的指挥官报上自己所属的部队与编号，向他们说明了情况。  
“所以说，你的哥哥是位博士？”指挥官指了指副座上的Michael，怀疑地注视着他。黑发的青年精神萎靡，脸色憔悴，反倒像病人。  
“是的，长官，”Lucifer朝指挥官敬礼，开始面不改色地撒谎，“我哥哥他只是晕车……”  
指挥官派了两个人将他们送往亚特兰大。入口处关卡森严，手持冲锋枪的军人警戒地注视他们。经过三道关卡后他们到达公路边的医疗站，Lucifer率先跳下车，对送他们来的列兵表示感谢。  
好像什么也没发生过似的，他的笑容依旧爽朗，金发在稀薄的阳光下明亮又显眼。  
Lucifer的另一面彻底暴露在他眼前。邪恶的、冷酷的。Michael不止一次看到他从背后突袭，胳膊固定住感染者的咽喉，果断利落地将军刀刺进他们的眼眶。黑红的血流在胳膊上，他毫不在乎，漠然地与Michael对视一眼，别过头露出毫不在意的笑。  
还有一次，一个早上他们从梦中醒来。Michael打算走出昨夜的避难所，Lucifer突然揪住他的衣服，宽大的手掌捂住他的嘴。Michael以为他要对自己施暴，正准备挣扎，抬眼突然望见窗外一大群蹒跚走过的感染者。Lucifer渐渐松开手，猫着腰贴过去，伸手无声地拉上窗帘。  
他的力量与敏捷可以与一头金色的猎豹媲美，不幸的是Michael正是他的猎物。  
接受了列行检查后，医疗组工作人员告知Michael，Steven Cooper正在亚特兰大。他要尽快见他。  
“Dr. Cooper恐怕有了新发现，Dr. Paradise，”她说，“关于你传给他的图片……他在策划一场行动。”  
Michael点点头。他们给他安排了住宿点，允许他休息一天再去卫生监测中心报道。Lucifer走过来碰了碰他的手臂。  
“Michael，”他说，眼里闪烁着真诚的光，“我要回编队了。”  
Michael的目光投向他，恍惚间觉得眼前这个满脸别扭与歉意的男子是一个陌生人。他不是自己爱护到大的弟弟，也不是在一具尸体旁强暴了他的男人。他是他们的结合体，长着同一张脸，被完美地复制，身体里却藏着被分成两半的灵魂。  
他收回目光，冷冷地推开Lucifer轻碰自己的手，头也不回地上了监测中心派来的车。  
Lucifer不明所以地站在原地，又突然想起什么似的尴尬地挠了挠头发，自嘲地笑出声音。  
他还以为Michael起码会迟疑个那么一会儿。  
恐怕自己只是自作多情地倚仗着他的宽容与忍耐吧。

“Dr. Paradise，”Steven Cooper是位白色短发的老人，可他状态很好，看上去比他的实际年龄小二十岁，他对Michael打招呼，示意他就坐。  
“六天前我们收到Paradise博士发来的图片，他在人体内找到了各种形态的孢子体，各位都很明白，这意味着某种真菌寄生在人类体内，人类是这种真菌的宿主。”他放出一张幻灯片，正是Michael传给他的图片，“Parasite博士认为，这种真菌与五年前爆发的PX-125有关。事实上，五年来各地都发现感染者体内生长真菌，但就像放久的食物会长毛一样，这件事从未引起重视。”  
Michael眼前浮现出Lucifer指给他的尸体，肋骨上米黄色的真菌小巧而干净。  
他把样品送到了实验室，现在对样品的分析应该做出来了。  
Steven Cooper放出下一张幻灯片，是一张检测单，脱氧核糖核苷酸的碱基对整齐排列，“我们将Paradise博士送来的样品与O.unilateralis——一种寄生在昆虫身上的真菌极其相似，而DNA排序更加紧密，我们用基因文库中用放射性元素标记的目的基因转录后，发现二者的有极其相近的亲缘关系。”他的目光投向Michael，“Dr. Paradise，您还记得一种名为抗‘僵尸真菌’真菌的双重寄生菌吗？”  
“Anti-zombie-fungus fungus，”Michael迅速运转起大脑，默念这个名字搜索自己的记忆。Steven放出下一张幻灯片，是一张被双重寄生菌感染的蚂蚁，白色又夹杂着黄色的就是双重寄生。  
“这种学名为hyperparasite的寄生菌能够寄生在‘僵尸真菌’上，破坏绝大多数僵尸真菌的蛋白质合成酶，并且破坏它们的孢子，也就是说，如果PX-125也有双重寄生菌，如果这种双重寄生菌能够被人类找到，批量生产疫苗与治疗药物指日可待。”  
下一张幻灯片是一具死去的感染者尸体。他的骨骸已经风化，是较早遭感染的人群之一。  
引起全场哗然的不是尸体，而是尸体上大量繁殖的黄白色真菌。  
寄生在PX-125上的真菌。米黄色的菌落上覆盖着另一层深黄色的菌落，二者缠绕覆盖，处于下方的僵尸真菌大部分已经死去。  
“先生们，”Steven的镜片后闪烁着严肃的光泽，“一直以来我们研究的方向是病毒而不是真菌，我们可能选错了方向。这是美军在巴西哈诺库岛拍摄的图片，完全证实了我们最新的想法。”他做了个噤声的手势，等待全场安静后才继续开口，“鉴于巴西政府由于PX-125的传播已于一年前垮台，美国正向联合国提交申请，要求派遣部队前往，取来抑制人类僵尸代码的样本。”  
所有人都欢呼起来，甚至连不苟言笑的Steve脸上都浮现出一抹微笑。Michael原本应当宽慰的心突然紧张，想起自己在Lucifer血液里找到的真菌孢子，一阵不详之感油然而生。  
没有被感染的人类恐怕为数不多了，他们必须加快进程。  
Lucifer亲吻他的情景不合时宜地出现在他眼前。他的吻烙在他的唇上，他的颈脖，他的胸膛。


	12. Chapter 12

11  
联合国在一星期后就发布了提案，行动地点这在哈诺库岛，代号“前进”。由于较早爆发瘟疫，这里的感染者密度较大，也更加危险。这是一场完全自愿的行动，全世界存活下的人类都在瞩目这场行动。  
Michael转而研究僵尸真菌在人体内的发育。他们一直以为这种“病毒”靠血液传播，现在看来他们都错了。空气将他们带入人体，然后潜伏，目前估计潜伏间期从几年到几十年不等，就像狂犬病一样没有规律。  
然而一旦被感染者抓破身体，沉睡的孢子就会像得到信号一样迅速滋生，成熟时也就是宿主死亡时。Michael穿着防生化服，剖开一个感染者的颅骨时，里面密密麻麻塞满了这样的真菌。  
他尽力投身于研究，肩负拯救人类文明的使命。Steven公布了最新的成果，却没有告诉媒体地球上大部分人都被感染了。  
他们在与时间赛跑。  
Michael不再去想Lucifer。过度的心理创伤后大多数人选择遗忘，Michael觉得自己正处在这种状态。  
不去想，不去看，就能假装什么都没发生过。  
他还是不习惯脖子上的空荡荡。被Lucifer扔进草丛里的十字架是他受洗礼时母亲为他挂上的。Lucifer的脖子上没有十字架。如果他们的母亲活到那时，金发的男孩儿也会和兄长一样，得到来自母亲的礼物。  
Lucifer压根不记得他们的母亲了，好像她根本不曾存在。  
悬挂在餐厅墙壁上的液晶电视始终播放着“前进”行动的消息。当他们最终统计好志愿人员后，临行前各国元首到场为他们送行。军用运输机在他们身后映出澄澈得几乎透明的天空，不同的国旗在联合国机场内飘扬。Michael对面坐着White博士，她微笑着感叹这是五年来他们取得的最大进展。  
面对阳光，Michael难得舒心地笑了笑。他点头附和，“是啊，”同时下意识地抬起目光望向液晶屏幕。当镜头转向美国军队时，一抹熟悉的身影出现在Michael眼前。他眯起眼，正对阳光花了几秒钟时间辨认。  
无形的手突然出现，用力扼住他的喉咙。呛入气管的食物辛辣又坚硬，如同长矛刺穿咽喉。  
“咳、咳咳……”  
“Dr. Paradise，Dr. Paradise？您没事吧？”Kathy White赶忙将Michael的苏打水递过来。Michael拿起用凉水，点头边咳嗽边拧开瓶盖。冒着气泡的水灌进腹腔，Michael勉强止住咳嗽。他示意自己没事，目光却被胶水粘住一样盯在液晶屏幕上。  
Lucifer的眼睛如同他身后的天空一样明媚，阳光浮动在他液体般的发梢上，轻快又单纯。  
总统与他们一一握手，Lucifer微笑着行了军礼，上扬的嘴角年轻又俊美。镜头很快转走了，移到英国的志愿兵身上。  
Michael仍旧移不开目光。  
Lucifer要去哈诺库岛。  
他觉得自己还能再次失去一个家人吗？  
他回忆起他们最后一次见面。他冷漠地移开目光，上了车，把他的幼弟一个人留在卫生站。  
那天他是怎样归队的呢？那天他的部队又在哪里执行任务呢？那天他的心情又是怎样呢？  
Michael痛苦地察觉到自己在为他担心，焦灼又酸涩。Lucifer就像坐在他神经的末栓一样，一举一动都指使着他的心跳。  
他说他爱他。  
“Dr. Paradise？”  
Kathy疑惑地注视着Michael，翠色的眼眸里露出担忧。  
“没事，谢谢你，White博士，”卡在咽喉的食物顺下食道，苏打水的凉意泛进腹腔，“没事。”


	13. Chapter 13

12  
“里根”号航行在波澜不惊的海面上，昔日体型最大的航空母舰不再用于军事，而是为了拯救人类文明再次出航。它在离海岸线三十公里的地方抛锚，放出高速运输舰。  
由于行动任务不是摧毁，而是找到携带生长“反僵尸真菌”菌的尸体上船。为防止破坏样本，军队不再拥有空中支援。在作战指挥室，一名俄罗斯少校用生硬的英语向尉官们指示行动。  
“这是尸体所在位置，”他指着在地图上打出的红叉，“自由大街160号附近。你们有五个小时找到它，当卫生人员移动它们时，你们需要负责保障他们的安全。”  
Lucifer向他的连队说明后登上运输舰。半小时后运输舰靠岸。沙滩上一片静谧，澄澈的海水击打着浮沙，偶尔飘过一簇浮动的海藻。除了风声与浪声一片寂静。军队悄悄踏上岸，卫星图上划出了感染者密集的地区。从这里到尸体所在地有两个小时的徒步距离。轻型装甲车开上沙滩，留下车轮滚过的痕迹。  
公路在八百米之外。他们登上车辆，几棵孤零零的椰子树伫立路旁。举目望去，并未看到任何活物的景象，笔直的公路沿着地表的褶皱起伏不平，有些地方已经被风沙掩埋。  
车队碾过细腻的白沙。  
Lucifer背靠车上的挡板，扭头看了看自己边上的人。他看上去只有十八九岁，年轻的脸上稚气未脱。注意到Lucifer的目光，他转过脸，棕色的眼睛里透出几分不悦：“What？”  
“哦，没什么，”Lucifer随口接过他的话，“只是在想，我们现在做的事有没有用。”  
“那也值得一试，”年轻人似乎来了兴趣，兴致勃勃地开口，“如果什么都不做，不就相当于什么都没有了吗？希望和灾难就像一对孪生姐妹，没有哪里有绝对的黑暗。”  
Lucifer心里涌起一阵倦意。他突发奇想：如果他告诉他PX-125其实已经感染了几乎所有人的人类，这个孩子还会这么认为吗？他忍住了这么做的冲动。对于青年的话他频频点头，事实上一个字也没听进去。  
等到对方最终闭上嘴，Lucifer沉默了一阵，再次问道：“你说，有没有人和自己的亲兄弟乱伦？”  
青年因他的话愣了几秒，随即眯起眼睛露出牙齿笑起来，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话。  
“嘿，我说，美国打独立战争不就是为了连亲妈都能娶吗？”

于此同时，Michael正坐在自己的新办公室里。他面前摊开一本厚重的真菌生态学，实际上他坐在这里两个小时，半页都没有读下去。他又打开电脑里的文件，企图做一个预测PX-125潜伏期的锋图，但刚刚打开就匆忙关掉。——他知道自己无论打开什么都一样。他什么也做不了。  
Lucifer在哈库诺岛，而他连通知自己一下都不肯。  
他留下的淤痕还在隐隐疼痛。昨天Michael去公用浴室时被另一个同事调侃，问他那些是怎么弄的，哪个妞儿那么残忍。  
Michael烦躁地合上书，把它和手边的文件放到一起。他下意识地去触碰脖子上的挂坠，触手只碰到自己温暖的颈脖。  
那条项链可能待在某块泥土里，蚯蚓和蚂蚁正从上爬过。  
Michael的手停顿了一下。他还不习惯不握着十字架祈祷。他的思绪飘回那个下雨的早晨，他们在一具尸体旁做爱。Lucifer用手指，舌头，精液填满他，告诉他他们是同谋，扯下他的十字架说他不再需要上帝。而Michael，局促地张开腿夹紧他的腰，抱着弟弟的颈脖把眼泪吞回眼眶。他想起父亲，告诉他要照顾好Lucifer。  
Michael缓慢地在胸前画了十字，紧握双手闭上眼睛。  
“上帝，我向您祈祷……”  
 


	14. Chapter 14

13  
回程时遇见了一小群感染者，由于风化得太厉害，他们只能蹒跚地跟在活人身后。一开始所有人都紧张地举起枪，但发现没有尸群出现后又轻松地放下枪。来自不同国家的连队间展开一场小竞技赛，十几秒后，再没有一个还能走动的感染者。  
涂抹着红色十字的卫生车被簇拥在车队中间。他们缓缓撤离，搭载来时的运输舰返回里根号。完成任务后所有人都情绪高涨，在餐厅高唱几个小时的国歌后他们在萨凡纳登录。志愿军们很快重装待发，在危险区的边缘走完最后一段路程来到亚特兰大。为了配合行动，世界上为数不多的菌类研究专家都聚集到了这里，和全世界一样瞩目等待英雄归来。  
当车队停留在卫生监测站时，Lucifer率先跳下来协助卫生组的成员将尸体推下车。他一路小跑到监测站前，自动门打开，站在门内的工作人员接过他们的手朝里推去。Lucifer的脚步停了下来，一时间犹豫该不该进去。他渴望见到Michael，这种欲望没有随着时间推移而减轻，反而越来越浓烈，如同岩浆在胸前中来回翻滚，可他又不知道该怎样问候自己的哥哥，不知道他是否还耿耿于怀。  
Michael当然看到了他。在他低头帮助工作人员一路跑到监测站时他一直注视着他。当看到他安全地返回后，Michael的心稍许舒坦了，但大部分仍没有。他想上前拥抱他，然后冲他好看的脸上结结实实地来一拳。  
他看到他的脚步在台阶上打个转，甚至焦躁地踩了踩自己的鞋跟。Lucifer抬头突然看见建筑物内熟悉的黑发。对方显然也看见了他，迅速低下头转过目光。  
Lucifer觉得自己被一双看不见的手朝前推去，双腿不受控制地跑向他。他踏上整洁的大理石板没有几步，便被安保人员拦下。他企图告诉他们他哥哥在那里，但没人听他的，只是一个劲地推攘他。Lucifer跺脚，转过身又不甘地扭头冲着越走越远的背影喊出声：“Michael，Michael！我们得谈谈，Michael！”  
Lucifer做好了Michael不打算见自己的准备。就当他不再挣扎时，那个落在队伍末尾的身影停住了脚步。Lucifer看到他缓缓转过身，面无表情地走到他身边，对安保人员说了几句。他们放开Lucifer，Michael将他拉到门外，避开众人的目光。  
“有什么话，快点说。”  
他的话语中包含说不出的冰冷，同时又带着隐隐的愤怒和疏远。Lucifer抬头注视他的脸，一时间拿捏不准他的情绪。  
——我恨你，离我远点。  
——我对你生气，但没有到无法挽回的地步。  
Michael以他一贯的目光回望自己的幼弟。在他们互相陪伴的童年与少年时光里，每当Lucifer犯错时，他便会这样看着他。然而那时Lucifer虽然怕他露出这样的表情，但心中知道无论怎样Michael都会原谅他。那时他们是兄弟，现在则不尽然。  
他叹了口气。“Lucifer，”仿佛是厌倦了般，Michael垂下眼帘，“如果你没想好该说些什么……”  
“不，不，Michael，我知道我要说什么。”Lucifer的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来，他下意识地开口，急切地拦在他身前。  
“Michael，我被咬了。”  
Michael陡然抬起头，睁大眼睛。他反复审视Lucifer，表情由冷漠变为震惊、困惑，最后化为满满的疼惜。Lucifer感到自己腰一紧，接着被拉进一个结实的拥抱里。Michael的发梢蹭过他的脸颊，他的胳膊箍紧他的肩膀，好像他的承诺一样坚定。  
“别怕，我会治好你。”他的声音很轻，但仿佛是需要一个世纪才能说出来一样，他听到他唇间的颤抖，声带的震动。Lucifer想无声地微笑张开双臂拥抱他，因为自己唯一在乎的人还在乎他。  
然而他不敢。  
Michael这样抱了他一会儿，突然生出几分疑惑。他抬头看了看自己的弟弟，Lucifer澄澈的眼睛正对着他，那么蓝那么透明。  
Michael陡然明白了，他猛地推开他，脸颊涌起一阵血红：“你骗我。”他气得发抖，Lucifer急忙跟上来，眉宇间还藏着尚未收好的窃喜。  
“你在乎我。”他用肯定式的语气告诉他，简单得好像在背诵物理书上的定理。  
Michael闭上眼，紧紧皱起眉。当他再次睁开眼，方才流露的感情都不见踪影，只有呼之欲出的怒意。他转身看着Lucifer，呼吸声在几次之后才逐渐恢复平静。  
“……Lucifer，你觉得这样很有趣是不是。”  
“……Michael，我没……”Lucifer急切地伸手过去拉住他的手腕，却被Michael用力打掉。他的兄长咬住自己的下唇，从齿缝间挤出一声叹息。  
“Lucifer，你要去哈库诺岛的事从没和我商量过，甚至连通知我都免了。我替你担心，为你向上帝祈祷，请求他让我弟弟活着回来。而你，Lucifer！你究竟有什么问题？我不会再在乎你了！你最好离我远点！”  
他像只困兽一样冲自己的弟弟压低声音怒吼，Lucifer的目光无辜极了，每当他想插几句话为自己辩解，Michael便会用跟急促的语调打断他。  
“可是，Michey，你就是在乎我。你不能骗你自己。Michael，起码你得告诉我，你还爱我吗？”  
Michael一抿嘴角，看一个不可理喻的人那样别过脸。他企图对自己的弟弟友好，忍着内心的怒火，最终选择了哄骗孩子的语气。他放缓语速，尽量心平气和地告诉他。  
“Lucifer，我们现在不应该见面，”他看见Lucifer张嘴又想说些什么，Michael的声音压过了他的，“听着，你现在压根不知道自己在做些什么。Lucifer，等我想好，好吗？你是我弟弟，我当然在乎你。”  
也许是最后一句话给了Lucifer一点儿期望。他闭上嘴，反复注视Michael的眼睛，像是在甄别这是个谎言还是实话。他看不出来。Lucifer的心悠悠地飘在半空碰不到底。半分钟后，他放弃了，妥协式地梗着脖子点点头。  
“好吧，Michael。答应我你会来找我。”  
“我答应你。”  
Lucifer站在下方的台阶上，踮起脚跟拉近距离，把脸颊递过去，好像他还是个孩子时一样。  
“Kiss goodbye.”他说。  
Michael本想拒绝，可Lucifer低垂着睫毛，蓝色的眼前如同宝石。他是个天使。Michael俯下身，被一股莫名的情感压过去，亲吻一片飘浮的羽毛一样亲吻他的脸颊。


	15. Chapter 15

14  
“前进”的圆满成功鼓舞了被僵尸病毒摧毁殆尽的世界，现下找到了反寄生菌，只要科学家们研究出解药，剩下的三分之一人类，尽管困难重重，但重建人类文明并非不可。还能运作的新闻媒体纷纷报道，对志愿军的嘉奖和赞美变成了新闻与报纸的头条。  
世界都在欢庆，但正如Michael说的那样，大部分貌似健康的人类已经成了携带者。这个消息只有“曙光”研究组的高层人员才有权知晓。所有人都看出了时间紧迫，从寄生菌上提取下的反寄生菌同样也是新发现的物种，碱基对的排列次序没有被收录过。  
科学家们利于PCR技术，在僵尸真菌的培养基上培养出反僵尸真菌菌的组织。大量增值后，他们用几个月的时间制作了第一批生物导弹。单克隆抗体定向找到人体内的僵尸真菌，用化学物质消灭它们。“曙光”组秘密招录了一小部分志愿者，将药品打入人体后，抽取学样观察研究。  
事实上，这样的技术早已用来治疗癌症，成功率与效率都很高。一周后，志愿者体内沉睡的孢子几乎都被吞灭。消息公布，政府开始调动一切能利用的资源制造药物。  
Lucifer此时已经归队。他疑惑僵尸真菌的潜伏期究竟有多长，为何五年来没有一例病患出现。  
不过，好在作为军方有使用药物的优先权，他也不必担心自己会在日后某一天一觉醒来发现自己被真菌控制。军医给他们注射药品，定期检查。  
一切似乎都有条不紊地进行。  
随着药剂的分发，Lucifer逐渐不再忧虑。他们的团对被调到亚特兰大四周的危险区，每天负责设置路障，已经消灭接近危险区的感染者。  
第一例携带者发病就在此时。  
温哥华突然报导，在安全区A区中出现感染者，在军方控制住形势前一个街区的人都被抓伤感染。最初发病的人叫做Erik Johaness，他被打穿颅骨，脑袋里的菌类与脑浆一起溅了出来。其余的患者被送往医院，注射药剂后有人好转，有的人却没有熬过。那些最初好转的人里，只有一小部分最终活了下来，大部分由于感染死去——只有消化道中的真菌能被排出体外，其余的真菌尸体在体内积累，没有足够的溶酶体与白细胞分解，最终引发高烧和死亡。  
继温哥华事件后，世界各地也零星出现了案例。其实只要在发病前注射药剂都能灭活真菌，但药物供不应求，只得眼睁睁看着越来越多的感染者病变。军方从危险区抽取部队回到安全区，警戒可能出现在任何地点的感染者。  
科学家们在研究更高效的办法。基因工程组发布文件，打算从改造人体基因入手。Lucifer读着报纸，思忖是不是Michael的主意。  
自他把自己赶走后，他们已经几个月没有见面了。明明离得那么近，可他们比任何时候都疏远。Lucifer等着Michael什么时候不再生气。他爱他，从他那天急迫紧张的表情就能看出。他的表情就像被活活挖出了心脏。  
可有的人天生磨叽。  
Lucifer无奈地叹气，放下报纸。头版上，负责人Steven与一群科学家站在一起，他的身侧，Michael模糊的脸上申请格外严肃。  
父亲要他爱人类，于是他真的以为他们是可拯救的。  
Lucifer把手伸进口袋里，十字架被口袋里的温度捂暖。  
该找个时机还给他的。  
可Michael压根不想见他。  
Lucifer从鼻尖叹出一口气，正当他想入非非时，集合铃突然敲响。刺耳的铃声如同卡在脑仁的一根牙签，卡在头骨里蛰得他疼痛不已。Lucifer轻叹口气。晚饭后的休息时间还没结束，这通常意味着有一次紧急任务。  
恐怕是轮到亚特兰大的安全区出现感染者了吧。  
Lucifer站起身，把十字架放进口袋收好，拉上拉链，走出宿舍随人群一同赶向集合大厅。

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

15  
部署在城市郊区的卫生检测站远离城区，除去一个军队驻扎点，最近的建筑物也在十几公里之外，唯一通向检测站的公路上割一公里设置一道路障。  
这里原本远离喧嚣的地方，Michael向来喜欢宁静的氛围，在无人打扰的时候工作效率才有所保证。  
然而今天，正当他要将反僵尸真菌菌剪贴到载体质粒上时，一阵枪声透过实验室外的玻璃传来。  
Michael警觉地抬起头，怀疑自己听错了。然而他边上，Kathy也从显微镜上抬起头，同样一脸疑惑地注视他。  
“Michael。”她伸手指向Michael身后的窗外，傍晚紫红色的天空下，闪烁着灯火的城区里不时展现出爆裂的红光。毫无疑问，城区有人开枪。回应似的，枪声突然密集了起来。  
“城区可能出现感染者了。”Michael拉上百叶窗，双手覆盖上她的肩挡住她的视线。“Kathy，Steven要求我们尽快拿出能够导入人体生效的有效基因。军队会处理好他们的。”爆裂的火光从他身后窗片的缝隙中透出，柔软地照射出一缕浮动变化的色泽。他们在做最后一段密码子的排序，然后只要找到一个刚刚被感染的志愿者引入观察效果任务就算完成。  
“Okey，Dr. Paradise.”Kathy点点头，面对如此接近的感染者还是第一次，她尽量镇静地拨开额角的发丝，语气却不如她表现出的那么肯定，“我们不会有事的，对吧？”  
“当然不会，我保证。”Michael笑了起来，他的笑让Kathy White稍稍舒心。她重新坐到显微镜旁。只要能将目的基因导入人体，修订人类基因，那么哪怕是被咬的人也能地抵御僵尸真菌的寄生。碱基对的测定尽管困难，但不是不可完成；要将它导入人体后能够种族基因隔离生效才是治愈的关键。  
他们用了两个小时完成基因的导入。最后Michael轻舒一口气，将培养皿放进培养箱，抬头看了一眼墙上的钟。时针指向八点和九点之间，而枪声已经停了。  
“大功告成，时间也早，更没有感染者跑到这里来。Sweet night。”Michael眨眨眼，努力博取身边女士的一笑。Kathy果然眯起眼睛，嘴角上扬。  
“是的，工作终于完成了。Steven会夸奖咱们的。”她伸手关上实验室的灯。Michael等她出来关上门，经过走廊时，一个工作人员突然拉住Michael的手臂。  
“Dr. Paradise？是你吗？”  
Michael疑惑地与Kathy对视一眼，她看上去同样不解。Michael转过头，眨了下眼睛：“Yes？”  
工作人员看了他，下颚微微点了点，神色突然微妙起来。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”Michael的疑惑加剧，于此同时一个让他心惊胆战的念头划过脑颅。他的身体突然战栗起来。  
工作人员叹了口气，露出抱歉的神情。  
“Dr.Paradise，我们二十分钟前收到军方通知，你弟弟Lucifer Paradise在今天傍晚的任务中被感染了。”  
当他说出这句话时Michael并没有感到情绪的波动——或许潜意识中他早就意识到这一刻早晚会发生——他只是觉得疑惑又不解，手足无措不知道接下来应该干写什么。他完成了工作，现在本应该去浴室冲个澡，回到自己的床上填完一份研究报告。Lucifer被咬了。他该去见他吗？他现在在哪儿呢？他活下来了吗？  
“他……现在在哪儿？他还活着吗？”他觉得那天看到他在志愿军行列里时卡在喉咙里的蔬菜又回来了。疼痛，火辣，让他嗓子发紧。  
“是的，Dr. Paradise，他在中心医院。如果你需要，我们可以备车送你过去。”  
Michael下意识地点点头，“我得去见他。”分别那天他对Lucifer说等自己想好了回去见他的。他现在必须去见他，不能再推迟延误到没有定点的“以后”“将来”。  
Dad说他要照顾好他。  
这是他最重要的使命。


	17. Chapter 17

16  
“Lucifer Paradise，”护士在登记单上划下沟，一个金发的尉官走到他面前，挽起的小臂上扎着一条皮带，一道咬痕在仍然渗血的手臂上若隐若现。  
“Yes madam，”他拧着眉头，撅嘴沮丧的样子好像一个在期末考试里得了D的中学生。护士指了指报给他一个床号，“去那里等着，会有人来处理伤口。”  
说是处理伤口，但被咬了之后能撑过两天的人少有。虽然注射过药剂，但据报道被咬后治疗成功的概率不超过百分之二十。在部队这么多年，他没见过一个被咬伤的队友活着回来，总是在医院被一枪毙命。  
他从护士手里接过身份证明，沉重地抬起脚步走向二楼。  
他原本还有所指望，指望有一天Michael能接受他，“曙光”中心研发出治疗PX-125的药物，世界恢复原样，他们能开着车，唱着歌，经过每一条孤独的公路到达时间的目的地。  
可是自己的目的地已经到头了。  
他阴郁地想到咬伤自己的感染者，她还是个孩子，当Lucifer蹲下身朝她伸出手，说着“It's okey”时朝他走过来，突然咬住他的胳膊。  
“Fuck！”感到牙齿钉入皮肉时Lucifer睁大双眼，左手贴到脑后用力扭断了她的脖颈，倒下的尸体还在抽搐，鲜血从他的手臂上流出。赶来的队友把他从地上扶起，其中一个解开皮带扎在胳膊上以止血。  
然后被赶来的军医推上车，他用漂白液给他浇了伤口，Lucifer疼得要把舌头咬掉。  
“忍着点，小伙子，我们马上送你去医院。”  
“我才不是小伙子，老兄，我已经二十五了。”Lucifer拧着眉毛反驳。军医再次询问他的家属与住址，Lucifer报出Michael的，当听说他哥哥在卫生研究组工作后，军医惊讶地抬起头。  
“你哥哥是那个研究真菌的博士，Michael Paradise？我在报纸上读到过这个名字。”  
“是的，是的，他还是世界上最操蛋的哥哥！”Lucifer生起气来，“你他妈就不能好好通知一下他吗？”  
Lucifer坐在病床上等了一刻钟，楼道上人来人往，有医生有护士也有离开病房的家属。保安从楼上推走被击碎头骨的感染者尸体，送到停尸间等待第二天早晨运往火葬场。  
“这真是太棒了。”Lucifer脱掉被血浸湿的嘟嚷着把脚翘上病床，被血弄脏的靴子很快蹭出了肮脏的鞋印。医生终于来了，他摸了摸Lucifer的额头，发现他没有发烧后询问他什么时候被咬，得到答案后告诉他明天他还会再来一次。  
是啊，等明天我就开始神志不清了。Lucifer在心里小声咒骂。  
不知道Michael有没有接到军方的通知。  
Lucifer闭上眼睛，自顾自摸了摸额头，感觉还好，没有发烫。通常一个半小时候就会显出症状。Lucifer希望Michael能在那之前赶来。  
想再见他一面，对他道歉，再把十字架还给他。  
如果可以，他还想再要一个吻。  
“Lucifer？”门外突然有人说话，紧接着，门把手被扭开的声音传来，金属丝被弹开，一个人影从缓缓打开的门后出现，“Lucifer，Lucy？”  
“Michael？”Lucifer从床上直起身子，他看了看被自己弄得一团糟的床， 刚想伸手整理，Michael已经走了进来。Lucifer企图掩饰，发现Michael似乎根本没有注意这些细节后乖乖躺了回去。Michael拉过病房里的一张椅子坐到Lucifer边上。他的目光在他脸上停留了片刻，与Lucifer的交汇在一起后赶忙移开了目光，落到他小臂上的伤口上。他反复检查，似乎它是世界上最重要的东西；可他几分钟后便再次失去了兴趣，小心翼翼地放下他的胳膊塞进被子里，好像只要看不见他就能抹去他的存在。  
“这一次还是个恶作剧吗，Lucifer？”  
Lucifer无声地眯起眼睛，嘴角露出两个浅浅的酒窝，“我也希望是啊，bro。”  
Michael嘴角浮现出一缕若有若无的微笑，然而他很快低下头，略微舒展的眉头被更肃穆的神情取代。空气中陡然滋生出一阵令人胆战心惊的死寂。  
他们都明白这恐怕是最后一次见面。再过两天，Lucifer恐怕就要变成一具被床单包裹的尸体，连裹尸布都那么寒碜。  
死亡煽动羽翼的声音就在这寂静中蔓延。  
哗啦，哗啦。嘀嗒，嘀嗒。  
Lucifer吞咽下一口吐沫，完好的左手拉下口袋拉链，伸进口袋摸到十字链。他揉了揉鼻尖，没有干透的血迹在他手背上化开。他把十字架递过去，在Michael惊讶的目光中轻轻塞进他手里。  
“我把它捡回来了，Mickey，”他乖乖地解释，每一次犯错，他总是这么和他说话，每一次Michael都会毫无条件地原谅他，“你还需要他，需要你的上帝。我已经不再需要了。”他目光焦灼，如同被台词一样干巴巴地说出意味不明的话。他在等待，等Michael说出他真实的想法。  
——你愿意吗？  
Michael用手指擦了擦光滑的白银表面，将失而复得的十字架重新扣回自己的脖间。他避开Lucifer的目光，它让他手足无措，然而Lucifer始终坚持，什么话也不用说都能让人感到他的坚持。  
“……是的，Lucifer，是的。”Michael别过头，另一侧的眼眶被眉骨投下的黑暗遮掩。他下意识地咬着嘴唇，仿佛经历漫长心理斗争最终下定决心说出这句话似的。他躲开Lucifer的注视，痛苦地皱起眉，好像一具悲伤的大理石像。  
“Michael，是的什么？什么是的？”  
Lucifer的声音中透出一分颤抖。他的脸泛起一片激动的潮红，情不自禁地伸出手握住他的手腕。他同意了，他同意了。Lucifer只是要再确认一边。  
然而他不明白，为何这样令人喜悦的情绪在Michael看来却那样悲伤，他的眉头又压低了几分，哀伤如水一样划过他被光线勾勒的睫毛。  
“我爱你，Lucifer，我爱你。”  
他用含糊不清的声音回答他，肯定但是急于否认一样摇了摇脑袋。Lucifer握紧他的手，情不自禁地前倾。  
“我爱你，Lucifer，可我不该爱你的……你是我弟弟，可我……Lucifer，你要是还都点理智就该明白，我们是错的……”  
“不，不，Michael，”Lucifer打断他，用力抓住他的肩膀，“没有人应该为爱负罪。”他又想起在哈库诺岛那个青年对自己说的话。Michael抬头，Lucifer试探着捧起他的脸亲吻他。他躲了一下，又颤抖着肩膀不再抗拒，不再抵触，闭上眼任由Lucifer的唇逐渐覆盖上他的。没有拒绝，同样也没有迎合。  
“Lucifer……”Michael轻轻喊了一声，双臂环上他的颈部。  
“嗯？”  
“……我得回去一趟。”  
“……现在？”Lucifer的脊梁又挺直了。他恳求Michael留下，可对方只是把手伸到他脑后，食指绕着他的头发打了个柔软的旋，安抚一只受惊的鸟儿一样安抚他。  
“我会回来的，Lucifer，我保证。”Michael拉过弟弟下颚，轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，“我发誓，今晚我会留在你身边的。”


	18. Chapter 18

17  
基因工程药物并不少见，早在20世纪80年代就出现了这种技术。只要有一个简陋的实验室，必要的素材，哪怕稍微掌握实验知识的大学生都能做到。然而这项技术的关键是怎样克服不同生物的远缘杂交与基因抑制。早在得到反寄生菌后不久Michael就提出要利用基因工程技术“修订”人类基因，让每个人都携带自我清理僵尸真菌的能力。然而，真菌基因与人类基因存在抑制。实验后他们不得不失望地发现，被导入人体的真菌基因并不表现。Michael，Kathy以及另外几个负责测定反寄生菌基因的真菌学家坚持利用蛋白质工程技术，修改被抑制的基因，而另外的科学家则致力于研发“生物导弹”，定向消灭入侵人体的真菌。  
尽管蛋白质工程技术更治本，可迄今为止，Michael的研究组进展不大。他们将反寄生菌一个亚甲基上的半胱氨酸变成丝氨酸、天冬氨酸换成组氨酸，改变了多肽链的结构和功能。现在被Michael放进培养基的就是经改造的第二批反寄生菌载体。  
要进行基因治疗，Michael需要Lucifer的淋巴细胞。他回到卫生监测组，仍在工作的人已经少了一半，但常常一天一夜都呆在工作岗位的人也有少数。因此，Michael回到实验室时并未引起注意。他打开基因组文库中收录的所有DNA，检索出人类基因。基因组文库收录的是一种生物的所有基因，理论上只要利用合适的技术，Michael可以在实验室里制造出Lucifer的淋巴细胞。【1】  
然而他没有多少时间了。  
PX-125的病状他再熟悉不过。当他抽了一管子鲜血注射进基因合成器时，他清楚地明白Lucifer已经发起低烧。那是白细菌在对抗大量增值的孢子。  
打开制作软件，他合成了人类所需的23对染色体。时钟逼向十二点，研究组的大楼里，各个小隔间的灯光已经陆续熄灭。突然安静下来，秒钟滴答滴答的声响惹人心烦。实验室始终保持25℃，一阵寒意却从地底钻上来，攥紧Michael的脊梁。  
他取出合成的淋巴细胞样本，放到显微注射仪下，用将改进后的质粒与DNA分子融合。感受态细胞一直在培养。在瘟疫爆发前，Michael一直负责目的基因的监测与生产。他迅速拿出培养皿，在一定温度下使二者融合。半小时后，转化过程结束。他匆忙抽取了能够直接植入人体的基因药物。他脱下白大褂走出门外时，已经是凌晨一点。  
Lucifer还在等他。  
地下车库里冷飕飕的。冷风从出入口呼啸而入，掀起Michael额前的碎发。  
他取下挂在墙壁上的钥匙，拉开离自己最近的车门，将医务箱放在副驾驶上。  
当他十八岁可以开车带人时，Michael正好从高中毕业。那年暑假，得到父亲首肯的他载着Lucifer一路向北，经过华盛顿，巴尔的摩，一直开到加拿大的边境。空气里弥漫着草木疯长的气息，不知名的野花漫山遍野地开着，招来各种色泽的蝴蝶与绒球一样的蜜蜂。  
十四岁的Lucifer坐在副驾驶上，往长兄的新车里塞进油渍摇滚与交响乐这两种截然不同的CD，大多数时候他们都在路上，Lucifer鼓嘴坐在副驾驶的位置，听着长兄在耳边唠叨米氏方程与三羧酸循环，最后忍无可忍地抱着脑袋，大叫着“我以后绝不会当个医生，或者医学博士”，然而Michael看到他的眼里含着笑。  
那是他们最后一个亲密无间的夏天。  
而那是近乎十年前的事了。  
Michael闭上眼睛。  
开到城区时那里正在下雨。西边被清理过的街区还零零落落地燃烧着火焰。黑烟飘浮在半空，如同死神投射在人间的影子。  
由于傍晚的突发事件，整个安全区都实施宵禁政策。Michael被巡逻的军人拦下。他出示了自己的证件，向他们解释自己必须要去医院。  
“我得去救人，先生，他是我们的志愿者之一。”Michael撒了谎。他低着头，生怕被识破。  
一个抱着轻型冲锋枪的年轻人接过他的证件，看到他的名字后皱起眉打量他：“Paradise？Michael Paradise？先生，你认识Lucifer Paradise吗？”  
“是的，”Michael从他手上接过归还的证件，“他是我弟弟。事实上，我要救的那个病人也是他。”  
年轻人侧过身，示意放行。他朝Michael敬了军礼。“先生，我们有规矩，但Lucifer是我的连长。有一次我们在辛辛那提执行任务时，他救了我的命。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”Michael拉下手闸，关上车窗。  
落在车窗上的雨点由于车速加快朝车尾跑去，在车窗上划出丝线一样不连贯的银丝。  
时钟指向凌晨一点四十二。Michael推开中心医院B楼的大门，被值班的护士拦下后第二次出示证件。  
“女士，我在‘曙光’研究中心工作，请相信我，我来这里是有正当理由的。”  
护士企图说些什么，可看到他的工作证件后闭上嘴点点头。在研究中心工作是一种光荣，那里的每一名工作人员都在为人类社会残存的文明尽心尽力。  
当Michael最终踏入Lucifer的病房时，时钟正好指向两点。  
“Michael。”Lucifer在他推开门时便发出了低低的一声呼唤，他已经换上了病号服，抗生素吊在他的床头，已经挂完了两瓶。他嗓子沉闷，是扁桃体发炎。  
而抗生素的作用只在于延缓死亡时间罢了。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”Michael关上门，在黑暗中摩挲着找到电灯开关。快步走到他弟弟的床边，将右手搭上他的额头。他果然在发烧。  
白光下他蓝得透彻的瞳仁里布满血丝。  
“没有，Michael，我睡不着。”  
“别怕，Lu，我在你身边。”长兄附身亲吻弟弟的额头，疼惜的目光不言于表，“我会治好你。”  
Lucifer一直在等他回来。  
Michael假装没有看见他湿润起来的眼眶。就像小时候父亲在医院值班，Lucifer突然发起烧一样。Lucifer在半夜钻进Michael的被子，摇晃着兄长的胳膊说“Mickey我头疼”，拉开灯Michael发现他脸色通红，咬着嘴唇无助地几乎要哭起来。  
他一直在照顾他。只是这次他拿给他的不是冰块与布洛芬，而是连他自己都不确信有没有用的药物。  
就像一个蹩脚的医生面对病重的病人。  
Michael抽取包含目的基因的缓冲液，拍拍Lucifer的胳膊，将针头扎进皮肤。  
期间Lucifer乖乖地一动不动，全盘信赖地凝视Michael将液体注射进自己体内。拔出针头，渗出一颗血珠时也一声不吭。  
“Lucifer，我得告诉你我不知道这有没有用……”  
Michael突然丢下针筒抬起头，贴上去环住Lucifer的颈脖。他亲吻他的眉骨，找到Lucifer的唇后贴了上去。Lucifer回吻了他，握紧他的手低声呢喃着“没关系，Michey，这没关系”。他的声音听上去与Michael一样没有底，同样需要被保证。黑暗之中他们就像两个无依无靠的孩童，只有紧紧拥抱才能安然度过黑暗。Lucifer嗅到Michael身上雨点的味道，他反复问他Michael，下雨了吗？外面下雨了吗？再说一次你爱我好吗？我爱你，Michael，Michael Paradise，你愿意和我在一起吗？  
Michael附身用力吻了他，脖子上的十字架从领口掉出。他有他的信仰，他有上帝，但Lucifer说的对，没有人应该因为爱而死去。  
“Lucifer，我爱你，我爱你。我保证，我绝不会让你一个人死的。我保证，我会一直陪着你。”他的手掌温柔地覆盖在Lucifer的头顶，食指绕着一截金发柔软地打出一个旋。

【1】我瞎说的。


	19. Chapter 19

18  
章鱼的触爪粘稠地爬过脑壳。  
一阵恶心感让Lucifer从浅浅的睡眠中清醒。他呼吸一顿，身体下意识地抽动。他的手被Michael握在手心，当Lucifer察觉到这点后急忙抑制住本能的颤抖，在黑暗中睁大双眼，扭头望向原本应该是自己兄长的地方。  
Michael的呼吸依旧平稳。  
Lucifer花了十几秒才想起自己睡着前的事。Michael靠在他的床边睡着了，睡得很不舒服而且很不安稳。Lucifer企图让自己入睡，数了三万多只山羊后，他最终进入梦乡。  
可惜病痛在梦里也没有放过他。  
时钟滴答滴答地走过。Lucifer低吟一声，将发热的手臂伸出被褥外。微凉的空气让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得冷，然而塞在被子里的躯体却烫得发抖。  
眼睛逐渐适应黑暗后，Lucifer看清了长兄在黑暗里的轮廓。他歪在床边，神情一如既往地严肃。雨声停了一会儿，又滴答滴答地下起来。天逐渐亮了，墙壁上的时钟，墙角的绿色植物的轮廓都显现出来。换班的医生走过走廊，尽管听得出她极力压制，但鞋跟仍然发出格外响亮的声响。  
Lucifer小心翼翼地拽掉自己的被子，冷热交加，他尽量蜷缩起四肢又不吵醒Michael。他屏息躺了一会儿，困意让他吊在清醒与朦胧之间。胃里泛起的恶心感时不时摇醒他的睡意，他企图去卫生间呕吐，从床边坐起时，一阵缺氧感涌上脑门。他以为这和平常一样，过一会儿就能消退，于是找到自己的鞋子，小口吸气系上鞋带，在站起身时心脏突然剧痛起来。  
这不正常。  
Lucifer捂着胸口，呼吸道仿佛被割断。他挣扎着回到床上，却在一次心跳的间隙中晕倒在地。

“脉搏，22，心跳，17，准备第二次心脏复苏。”  
胸膛好像被撕裂一般疼痛。本能地，Lucifer想张开喘息缓解如同被剖出心脏的剧痛，可不知怎么使不上劲。  
“准备第三次心脏复苏。”  
大火烧了起来。  
Lucifer听见溺水的人深深呼吸的抽气声。世界从一片混沌中恢复了色彩，尽管它们仍然那么单调——白色，蓝色。他的脑袋一阵晕眩的痛，一时间分辨不了发生了什么。  
“醒醒，醒醒，Lucifer Paradise？Lucifer？”有人拍打他的脸颊。  
“Yes？”他回答，疼痛虽然消退但并不代表不存在。一束光照射进他的眼睛，Lucifer抵触地伸出手遮挡刺眼的光。  
“大脑机能正常，受光反应良好。”  
然后世界又开始翻动起来，嘎啦嘎啦，哐当哐当。他朦胧地感到自己在运动，躺在床上被推往某处。  
停尸间或是ICU，他不在乎。如同负重长袍一万米一样，他只觉得累，晕，迫不及待地想要停下来休息片刻。  
经历了走走停停 一阵子后，他进入了一个房间。这里的灯光更亮，他难过地别过脸。针头插进手背，他不记得这是一天内第多少次扎针了。  
“血样对比正在分析中。血糖浓度偏低，有剧烈体液免疫效果……”  
“血样中找到感染体，T细胞明显增多，肾上腺素浓度偏高……”  
“Michael，我真不敢相信，你会愚蠢到这么草率地给他注射试剂！Steven已经知道你擅自使用……”  
“Kathy，他是我弟弟，我不能什么都不做看着他死……”  
纷乱的话语如同飘落的一千张纸。Lucifer站在一个倒塌的图书馆中央，茫然地紧闭双眼听着四周的对话。与其说听着，不如说被迫接受。他扭头躲开光线的直接照射，一只手伸过来捂住他的眼睛。  
“Lucifer？Lucifer，你还好吗？”  
Michael看见，自己的弟弟被遮住光后安静了许多。他喷洒在他手心的呼吸炙热而急促。他大叫着“冰袋！”将冒着寒气的冰块敷上他的额头。他仅剩的病号服已经有半数湿透。Michael替他解开衣服，心脏起搏器在胸膛上留下的红印一目了然。  
他的心剧烈颤抖起来。  
“Dr. Paradise，请看一下这份图像。”  
Michael迟疑地放开Lucifer，迅速接过刚刚打印还在发热的3D图像。血液中凝结成菌落群的真菌被效应T细胞拆卸了一半，巨大的白细胞正在费力吞噬。血小板没有凝固的现象。  
“起作用了。”Michael低声说。  
“Dr. Paradise，”急救室的门被突然大开，几位穿着“曙光”研究组工作服的老人推门而入，为首的那名正是Steven Cooper。他直奔主题，目光锁定在正拿着图像的Michael身上，他伸手与他握了握，“Dr. Paradise，我为你弟弟的事感到抱歉，但我不得不说，在没有得到批准的情况下擅自注射试剂太不明智了。”  
“Dr. Cooper，请你看一眼，”Michael急匆匆地将将图像递过去，“起作用了！第二代基因药物起作用了，它们正在人体内与僵尸真菌战斗。如果这种基因在短期内大量复制，Lucifer可以活下来，全人类都能活下来！”  
Steven接过图像，低头端详了一会儿后还到Michael手上，“Michael，现在下结论还太早。你弟弟的情况很不好，他未必活得下来。”  
Michael的身体猛烈颤抖起来。他回头望了一眼烧得迷迷糊糊的Lucifer，医院原本的护士已经从病床下面抽出绳索捆绑Lucifer的四肢与咽喉。他们还在担心Lucifer会死去然而异变。连他自己都看得出，Lucifer情况很糟糕。  
但他不愿意这么放弃。只是发烧罢了……他活下来过一次，就能有第二次……  
此时Steven已经开始接管Lucifer的数据分析。他指示监测Lucifer的心跳与血压，在负责人雷厉风行的监管下，一切都有条不紊地进行。  
“Dr. White，”他面向Kathy，“我需要你立刻去实验室，在载体质粒上做两个启动子。我们需要这个年轻人的淋巴细胞。如果他想活下来，我们必须分秒必争。”  
 


	20. Chapter 20

19  
Michael被推出了急救室。  
真是讽刺。他是年少有成的医学博士，却只能眼睁睁地看着别人照顾、拯救自己的弟弟，而不是他自己。  
他像个白痴一样，站在Lucifer的病床边，除了握紧他的手之外什么也不会做，同时还碍手碍脚，挡住了他同事们的路。  
Michael站在走廊上，仿佛一只迷失方向的蜜蜂。他焦虑地踱着步子，每隔半分钟看一次表。Kathy从实验室里回来了，Michael急忙迎过去，一时间却不知说什么好。  
“……救他。”蠕动嘴唇，Michael喃喃道。  
Kathy抬起头，睁大眼睛似乎怀疑自己听错了。她慌张地点点头，推开房门，身影消失在门后。  
Michael看着阖上的病房门，低头把脸埋进手掌里。他发觉自己的眼角渗出一滴温热的液体。Lucifer穿着军装的样子浮现在眼前。他踏过地面上被雨水稀释的陈血，靴子下产生一片血沫。黑夜里他端着枪，幽灵一般从布满感染者的大街上跑过。  
他没有保护好他。

病房内，Steven接过针管，亲自将载体质粒注射进Lucifer的身体。年轻人的身体无意识地抽动，虚汗布满他的全身。他喃喃地说着胡话，紧闭的双眼略微睁开，搜寻似的在屋内一群人身上费力地一个个搜寻过去。他没有找到自己想见的人，一只有力的手覆盖上他的额头，带着命令式的口吻对他说“没关系，我们会治好你”。  
他觉得他们三番五次注射进自己身体里的东西在起作用。一只无形的手剖开他的脊背，冷风灌进他的内脏，颈椎被死死握住。他抬头，努力看清对方的脸，但是，他很快发现对方不是Michael。  
他去哪儿了呢？  
Lucifer困惑地闭上眼睛。

十个小时后，在场人员几乎都已散去了，最后走出的是Steven。他缓步走到Michael身边，轻轻触碰他的肩膀。  
“Michael，”他说，在与Michael略带血丝的眼睛碰上后，浮现出如释重负的表情， 他压低声音，清了清疲劳过度的嗓子。  
“你弟弟稳定下来了。”  
Michael不可思议地凝视着他，没有说话。  
“是的，Michael，他活过来，”Steven拍拍他的肩膀，一抿嘴唇露出严肃的微笑，“他会是第一个被成功治愈的僵尸病毒感染者。”  
“我能……”Michael指了指门。  
“当然，当然可以。”Steven松开手，Michael感激地望了一眼他，推门走了进去。心电图上，Lucifer的心跳已经稳定，绿色的线条有规律地起伏。  
“……Hey，bro，”Lucifer的脑袋从病床上探起来，带着疾病中病人们惯有的苍白脸色，他还在发烧中，可已经没有那么严重，“我觉得我有一个世纪没有见你了。”他支起身体，勉强地微笑。  
“Lucifer。”Michael走上去捧起他的脸，心疼地注视他两眼后迅速将手背贴上他的额头。满意又担心地放下手，Michael搓搓他的脸颊。  
“嘿，Michael，这样很难受……”Lucifer在他手掌下露出浅浅的笑容，他一向神气的眼睛里只剩下一点儿残迹，他撅起嘴，“等我从床上爬起来，你想揉到什么时候都可以。”  
Michael吻了吻他的额头，“你会好起来的，我保证，三天之后你就能出院，五天之后你就会成为全世界瞩目的焦点，我们能战胜这场疾病。Lucifer，我保证。”


	21. Chapter 21

20  
Lucifer抱着M16A4，感染者的陈血在军装上已经干透。回程路上，Lucifer坐在军用卡车上无聊地折腾着嚼糖的包装袋，当皱巴巴的糖纸最终被撕成碎片后，Lucifer把它们攥在手心一股脑丢出车，其中一些被风吹回了车上。  
“抱歉。”Lucifer笑起来，但身上落了纸屑的黑人士兵却不介意，带着友善的目光望着他。  
“你是Lucifer Paradise？”他询问Lucifer，朝他伸出手，“你好，我叫Luke，Luke Johann。”  
“你好，Johann，”Lucifer握了握他的手，努出酒窝，“没错，我是Lucifer，Paradise。”  
“哇哦，”黑人士兵笑起来，露出牙齿，他挠了挠脑袋，好奇地上下打量了一番Lucifer，“你就是新闻里一直报道的那个人？第一个通过基因改良获得免疫的人类？”  
Lucifer眨眨眼。  
“天哪……我想说……你和你哥哥，你们是世界的英雄。你们拯救了世界。”  
“谢谢，”他松开手，低下头笑意更浓，“我会转告他的。”  
回到营地，事务官交给Lucifer一封信，是从安全区寄来的。最简单的白色信封，像是Michael回喜欢的那类。  
Lucifer拆开信纸。  
“Lucifer，  
希望你在前线一切顺利。  
爱你。”  
Michael只写了这么几句话，Lucifer将信纸塞回信封，不明所以地笑出声音。  
他拉开一瓶啤酒，找了个木箱放在草地上坐下来。晴朗的天空中低低地掠过几只轰炸机，营地的空地上坐满拿着报纸和纸牌的士兵。  
Michael拯救了世界，而他得到了爱情。  
\- END


End file.
